Stalker!
by LyricXx
Summary: It's just after Duelist Kingdom & Yugi realizes that Yami wants to spend time by himself... Not just in the mind, but in the outside world as well. He tells Yugi that he simply wants to see more people, get to know this new "era" he's been thrown into. However, Yami never mentions the fact that the "people" he wants to see is really a single person; or rather a well-known CEO...
1. Beginning Chapter

**I know I have so many that aren't finished as of now…But I couldn't help but start this new Seto & Yami FanFic. It's way more comedic…  
And if you guys enjoy this I might make one through another character's prospective!  
Also I'm thinking of making a one-shot version of this for those who are interested in a less humorous and more romance version.  
As always, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: T to begin, will eventually be M towards the end.**

* * *

My bright purple eyes searched for the face I had grown slightly accustomed to over the past month.

There were plenty of people in front of the school…But I knew if I saw the person I was looking for…There would be no mistake. He was always alone.

I moved my way through the crowd, holding my partner's backpack over my shoulder as I searched. Then my eyes scanned the walls…It was there where I saw him.

He was leaning against the school wall, his glasses sliding down his nose slowly…Reading a book.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a deep breath as I began to walk closer to him.

He tilted his head to the left and looked at the book questioningly.

His eyes looked up as I quickly darted behind a wall that had luckily been placed there for my convenience. I let out a deep sigh in relief.

_He didn't see me…!  
_

I looked over the edge of the wall to see him return his eyes to his book. He brought his pointer finger to his lips and what seemed like slowly licked the tip. He used the same hand to turn the pages of the book.

I could feel my breath leave my lips. My heart began to flutter quickly. My cheeks growing hotter as I continued to stare at the one I admired. I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth. When I opened them again he was gone.

_Eh?! Where'd he go?!_

"Can I help you, Yugi?" His voice appeared behind me, the lump in my throat grew as I nervously turned around.

"K-Kaiba-Kun…" I muttered.

He looked down at me with his sharp blue eyes. As I stared back at them his face showed a confused expression.

"What is it?" He said, slightly angry.

"Um…" I began stuttering. I took a deep breath and continued my sentence. "Do you want to…Go to class together…?" I said quickly.

_...Partner usually waits for Joey and everyone else…B-But…I can't pass up this opportunity! I never get to talk to Kaiba-Kun alone…Let alone walk to class with him.  
_

"…Don't be ridiculous." He muttered under his breath as he smirked. He looked at me again, his eyes slightly sympathetic. "There's no reason for it after all." He said as he walked away.

My shoulders dropped in defeat.

_Eh…Kaiba-Kun, I may always win the duels between us, but when it comes to confrontation you always have the upper hand…Partner, you can have your body back…  
_I said in disappointment as I let Yugi take over again

_-Yami what was that all about?! Taking over my body before I'm even awake…!-  
_

_Sorry Yugi I just wanted to try something today.  
_

The disappointment in my tone was easily detectable.

_…He doesn't even see the difference between me and Yugi. Is that why he treats me the same?  
_

I sighed within my partner's mind as I made my way to the area I occupied…Usually I would search for any clues to my past in this tomb-like mind. But today…I was too disappointed in my failure.

I waited until Yugi was in his classroom before I came out of my mind again. I glanced around the room and saw Kaiba sitting only a few seats away. He no longer had his glasses on, but continued to read the book he had started out in the courtyard.

_…Why does he wear glasses if he doesn't need them?  
_

I pondered.

_Yugi, after school…Can I go outside? _

I asked eagerly.

_-Mmm…Well I don't have Day Duty today …So I suppose it's alright…What are you going to do?-  
_

Yugi was still reluctant to relinquish his body to me…I understood…It had only been a short while since he fully realized I was here.

_Erm…_

I glanced over towards Kaiba, despite the fact class had started he still had the book open on his desk. I noticed him look up at the chalkboard and write several notes down. I then forced my eyes back to Yugi who was still awaiting my answer.

_I just want to walk around, you know, learn about this new era.  
_

I lied.

I went back into my own mind so I could think to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes as I thought about what I was going to do when Yugi let me have control.

_…If Yugi lets me take control right after school…I can follow Kaiba-Kun.  
_

I smiled eagerly.

_Maybe I'll get another chance to talk to him…  
_

I glanced at the clock; there were still several hours until the end of the day. I sighed as my eyes slowly drifted to the CEO that sat only a few seats away from Yugi.

My eyes continued to look over Kaiba.

Despite his high status, he was hunched over with his chin in his hand. He stared blankly ahead before closing his eyes again. I moved over to the next seat over and placed my chin in my hands.

I stared in a daze at him.

_How is it…I can be so confident during our duels, but fall a part completely when it comes to simply talking to you about something other than card games? Is it because…I didn't realize when I first met you, who you really were…I could be myself then, at least…And…  
_

I paused for a moment to look at the deck case that was always around my waist.

_I now need to keep up that persona I showed you the first time we dueled?  
_

My eyes drifted back to Kaiba.

_He's so close…But yet…I feel like he's far away.  
_

I could feel my eyes droop in disappointment.

_Kaiba-Kun…Do you notice me as anything but your rival…As a fellow duelist?  
_

As the thought entered my mind, his eyes turned to me. He yawned quietly, but as he opened his eyes again he kept them in the same position. Staring right at me.

_…T-That's impossible he can't see me…!  
_

I thought.

_Still…Even if you can't see me…At least you're looking at me…Maybe one day you can look at me like that…But actually know I'm here…?  
_

I closed my eyes and opened them again. He was still staring in my direction. His lips were opened slightly; I could hear his breathing despite the noisy atmosphere of the classroom. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I gently glided over to where he was. Only centimeters away from his face, I stared him down.

_You won't be able to feel…  
_

I closed my eyes and leaned in, the gap between our lips slowly closed…My heartbeat thumped in my ears. As our lips were about to meet, I felt a hard pull in the opposite direction.

_Whoa!?  
_

Before I realized I was being pulled out the door of the classroom and into the hallways. I noticed Yugi in the distance. I was being directed towards the _puzzle_. I waited until I was safely inside my own mind before I began my outrage.

_Agh! It was so CLOSE!  
_

I shouted as I remembered the instance that _almost _happened.

_…If I was only just a LITTLE less hesitant! It's not like he would have known anyway!  
_

I crossed my arms and angrily paced around the room in my mind. I sighed and gently let all the anger flow out into one breath. I peered outside into the world Yugi was living in, looking to see if Kaiba was anywhere near.

He wasn't.

…_Doesn't he eat? At all?  
_

I pondered.

_He's skinny enough…I don't think he needs to lose more weight. Mm…W-What if he's not eating on purpose?! Agh...Why would he try to starve himself?! I'm starting to get mad…!  
_

I held my head in my hands. I shook it back and forth to relieve myself of the thoughts that were trying to pry into my mind.

_I shouldn't worry myself with his life…Not right now anyway…He doesn't even seem to notice ME, only Yugi. Kaiba-Kun…Will you ever realize that I'm a different person than Yugi? After all we look different, sound different, we have a HEIGHT difference! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?!_

I sat back down in the mind I called my room. As I sighed and leaned my head to the right and then the left as I pondered what Kaiba was doing at that moment.

If he wasn't eating…Where was he? Was he still in the classroom? Or was he outside? Where does he go when he doesn't have work to do? Does he ever _not _have work?

I noticed Yugi had begun walking back to the classroom, I watched through his eyes to see if Kaiba was still inside the classroom, or if he had left. The classroom was empty…

I sighed again.

_Where did you go? Where COULD you go?  
_

Yugi took his seat and I gently moved over to where Kaiba sat. I noticed his book was still placed on the desk…I looked up to the doorway and saw him walking into the classroom. He was placing a cell phone into his pocket as he rubbed the bridge between his nose.

I was still "sitting" in his seat as he sat down. He moved through me easily but as I drifted through him I noticed a slight shiver in his movements.

_…He can feel me?!  
_

I thought happily. Without thought I glided back to the seat in between him and Yugi, gently I placed a small kiss on Kaiba's cheek, as we touched he shivered again.

When I glided back I noticed he brought his hand to his cheek and rubbed, it slowly fell to his desk as he looked back over towards me.

His mouth opened slightly in surprise…

Seconds later he closed it, and the emotionless mask he seemed to wear returned.

Throughout the rest of the day I noticed Kaiba look over every once in awhile. He looked like he was scrutinizing something.

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the empty desk. Even with my eyes closed I could feel Kaiba's eyes looking in my direction. As I waited for the final bell to ring…It gave me a certain feel of accomplishment.

_-Yami! Class is over!-  
_

I heard Yugi say in his mind. My eyes flew open as I quickly acknowledged him.

_So I can take over now?  
_

I asked eagerly. My partner nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes. With his blessing I quickly took over. My eyes opened to the nearly empty classroom.

I smiled.

_Hm…Where is he…Is he still here?  
_

As my eyes scanned the classroom I noticed he was standing beside me…Where his desk had been. He was packing up several things into the suitcase he carried. I stood beside Yugi's desk and fiddled with my hands. My lip quivered in nervousness as I glanced his way, slowly I watched him walk away.

_Mm…  
_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked up to him.

"D-Do you mind if I walk with you Kaiba?" I stuttered. "I mean we're going to the same place…Aren't we?"

I saw Kaiba's lips upturn into a smirk. My heart skipped a beat as he turned to me…By now we were the only two in the classroom…I could feel my mind swirl with ideas of what he might do.

_He pushed me gently but firmly up against the wall. His hands were on either side of my head as he leaned in…I could feel his breath on my neck…_

"Yugi?"

My eyes shot open. "E-Eh…?! Yeah…?" I blushed a deep red at my current thought.

_Kaiba-Kun wouldn't do that…N-Not in a classroom…Where we might be caught.  
_

"…Why are you acting so…_Familiar_ with me?" He said as he began walking again. I followed him eagerly as we both walked out the doorway.

"I want to get to know you better, Kaiba-Kun." I said as I ran up beside him. I smiled as I looked up into his eyes, I noticed him look away in what seemed like disgust…But a small blush appeared over his cheeks.

"You were never interested in me before." He stated calmly.

"I-Interested…?! I don't know if I'm interested I mean…It's not like I _like _you or anything!" I stood waving my hands frantically in front of me, Kaiba-Kun and a few other kids stopped and stared at me in confusion. I watched as Kaiba brought his palm to his face and shook his head.

"Right…Well...I have to go." He said as he began to walk away.

I wanted to chase after him, but I knew I should have kept my distance the first time…

_Agh…Did I screw up again?  
_I thought as I watched Kaiba walk gently away from me. Determination filled my eyes as I looked around the hallway, everyone who was there before had already left.

I took a deep breath and carefully followed behind Kaiba.

My heart thudded in my ears, and a huge lump formed in my throat as I continued to watch the person I admired, I wondered…

_Does he ride a car home…? Or does he walk? Kaiba Corporation is a ways away from the school…I couldn't see him walking…B-But the elementary school isn't that far away…Does he pick up Mokuba?  
_

Mokuba…

Before I knew it I was blushing again, but this time in jealousy…Mokuba stayed with Kaiba always…And he was the only person Kaiba depended on, _if _there was anyone.

By this time we were outside, the courtyard that was full of people only hours before was now empty. Kaiba walked at his same speed as I watched him through the courtyard.

I caught my eyes glancing at his figure up and down; I lost my breath in my sighs as I continued to watch him round the corner. I closed my eyes and caught my breath.

That breath was quickly lost as I felt a hand on my shoulder. A higher pitched voice entered my ears.

"Yugi! Where have you been?! Tea and I were looking for you!" Joey turned me around, the blush on my face had not faded.

_D-Did he see me...Staring at Kaiba?!  
_

"Joey….Um…What are you still doing here?" I questioned.

"…Yami?" Joey said with a surprised tone. "Ugh, I wish Yugi would tell us when you're taking over. We can't exactly tell from behind." He grumbled.

_Is there something wrong with me?  
_

I pondered aggravated, I opened my mouth the speak before I realized Kaiba had already rounded the corner…And I no longer had sight of him.

"Oh well, Yami, do you want to hang with Tea and me? We're going to grab something to eat after she's finished with Day Duty."

Without a second thought I quickly blurted out.

"Sorry Joey! I have something to do today...But I'll tell Yugi that you're looking for him!" As the words left my mouth I quickly ran away from Yugi's best friend, I rounded the corner rather quickly and stopped in my tracks as I saw Kaiba walking in his same speed.

_He didn't get very far…For the amount of time I was gone…  
_

I glanced up at the clock tower the school had above its walls. The time read about 4 PM.

_Shouldn't he be getting Mokuba about this time?  
_

He rounded another corner and as I followed it wasn't long before I realized he was walking towards the elementary school. I peeked carefully over the corner he had just walked past. His brother was waiting at the gates to the elementary school; a car was parked in front.

_…So they do drive to Kaiba Corporation…?_

I continued to watch the two from a distance, Mokuba's face lit up as he saw his brother. I widened my eyes at his next expression.

_M-Mokuba…Just hugged Kaiba-Kun…?! AND KAIBA HUGGED HIM BACK?  
_

I pulled my face away from the corner.

_I suppose it's only natural…T-They're brothers…But…Kaiba…  
_

I peeked again.

_Why doesn't he act like that around us…? He's just…So different.  
_

After the two hugged, Kaiba opened the car door for Mokuba, he was _smiling_…I felt a sudden depression hit. I had never seen him smile that way…Well…Not at me.

But…I had seen it through Yugi's eyes. That smile…I fell in love with it…The smile I saw at Duelist Kingdom after Mokuba and he reunited.  
I sighed and closed my eyes.

In the distance I could hear the car drive away, I looked to the sky. It was a collage of colors…But the blue sky stayed prominent.

_S-Should I follow him…?  
_

I thought within my mind, I didn't hear any objection from Yugi…Even though I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts unless I asked him to…I took the silence as a confirmation.

* * *

Before I knew it I was in front of the Kaiba Corp. building. I couldn't believe I had walked that far, only to be turned away. After all, I doubt Kaiba would see me.

I looked to the sky again as I leaned against the brick wall that served as a gate. It was a darker blue, but still not night.

The area around me was silent as I listened, despite the area around the corporation being a cityscape.

_Seto…Really knows how to pick locations…  
_

I carefully glanced around the corner, no security guards were seen…And I didn't even see cameras.

_Is he that confident in himself…That no one will try to get into his company? Or maybe…He thinks he can hold his own…And everything else is hidden and under a lock system…?  
_

I walked around the corporation, into a darker area of the wall.

_I don't want to take chances of getting caught…I don't think Kaiba-Kun would go easy on me.  
_

Swiftly and quietly I climbed over the brick wall, I landed gently onto the soft grass. With the shadow of the building and the now setting sun, it was easy to hide within the darkness. I looked around before I ran towards the building. I stopped in my tracks, looking over my shoulder. I saw a mansion.

_…The Kaiba Mansion…  
_

I turned quickly, and ran in the direction of the mansion.

_There's no point…Breaking into a place he's probably not even in…  
_

Still, I found myself running towards the large house._  
_

Within minutes I was up against the Mansion. I took a deep breath before I looked up and noticed the open window and its curtains flowing in the wind.

A fence with vines lined the wall underneath the open window. I swallowed the lump within my throat as I looked around again, the light in the room was off, and there were no sounds coming from the, what I assumed, was empty room.

I gripped the fence and its vines in my hands and began to slowly climb up the two story fence.

I felt my cheeks get hotter at the thought of what I was doing.

_I can't…Believe…I'm breaking into…His house…  
_

I thought finally as I crawled through the window. I sat on the ground and huffed loudly as I tried to catch my breath…

"I may be a duelist…But athletic…I'm not…" I whispered. I looked around the room; it was an elegant bedroom, with a wood floor and large bed against the wall. The closet was open, and clothes were littered on the floor.

_Am I in…Mokuba's room?  
_

I pondered.

My eyes widened as I heard footsteps outside of the door. A voice entered my ears.

_N-No it can't be…It's not…  
_

I shook my head as a way to try and get myself to move, before I could think I quickly rushed underneath the bed that was only a few feet away from me. I held my breath as the door opened and light filled the room.

I saw feet walk towards the bed, the sound of their shoes tapping on the floor echoed throughout the room as he walked. The figure sighed and gently took off the work shoes he wore.

He sat on the bed, and leaned back.

I heard his calm breathing before he let out a long breath. He stood again and walked towards the closet. I could see him entirely.

_K-Kaiba-Kun…  
_

I thought as a blush covered my face.

He started to unbutton the work shirt he had been wearing. With a beating heart and red cheeks I watched him. He was so calm…About everything. Even the way he undressed.

My eyes followed his fingers as they unbuttoned one button after the next. He let it fall gracefully to the wooden floor as he began to unbutton his pants.

My eyes widened.

_…W-What am I thinking?! I-I can't watch this…!  
_

I argued within my mind. My face was a deep red by now and was on fire as I contemplated what to do. One of my eyes remained closed, while the other peeked open at Kaiba…

_…He has no idea that I'm here…S-So he's just…Doing what he…Normally does every night…  
_

My eyes shot open again.

_W-What if he does...THAT…Every night…? I shouldn't have come here! If I see him tomorrow after watching this…After hearing THAT…I won't be able to even look him in the eye.  
_

I closed my eyes again and waited for him to get dressed again. When I opened my eyes, I saw him leaning against the closet door. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

My eyes softened at the sight.

_…Despite his…Appearance…He really is under a lot of stress…Every night…And every day…  
_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door, he turned, a slight blush on his face as he asked.

"Who is it?"

As I listened I heard the door knob turn and the door open slightly.

Mokuba appeared in between the crack of the door and the wall, he smiled and said.

"It's me! Can I come in?" Seto laughed slightly as he motioned Mokuba to come into his room. "Ah…Seto I didn't know you were getting dressed." Mokuba said surprisingly.

_…So it's a surprise…For Mokuba to see his brother shirtless?  
_

"It's fine Mokuba, what is it?"

"Um…Well…" Mokuba hesitated. "I-I don't want you to be disappointed in me…Big brother…" Kaiba's feet moved towards where Mokuba was standing. I saw him and Mokuba walk towards the bed and sit down, with a very caring tone, one I had never heard Kaiba talk in before, he said.

"What's wrong?"

"…W-Well my teacher wants to see you Seto…Because I'm not doing so well in Math…" Mokuba stated worryingly. I listened along with Mokuba as we awaited Kaiba's response.

"That's not a problem…But…" He paused. "If you needed help with Math, why didn't you just ask me? You know I would have helped you."

"…Y-You're always so busy Seto…I never know when to talk to you…E-Except for before you go to bed…And I know I shouldn't bother you then either…I just…"

"You never bother me." I heard Kaiba interrupt. "But…Continue."

"I just didn't want to put so much weight on you…You're trying to go to school and you're taking care of me and the company…You're always so stressed big brother…"

I heard Kaiba chuckle and the movement of the bed, I could only assume he was hugging his brother.

"…There's no need to worry about me Mokuba. But…If you ever have a problem…Please, come to me OK? You're far more important than school and this company put together."

I heard Mokuba sniffle before his voice picked up.

"OK, Seto." Mokuba stood from the bed. "I love you, Seto." He said as he stopped in the middle of the room.

I heard the sound Kaiba makes every time he smirks, my cheeks got red as I thought about his face.

"...I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, Mokuba."

I saw Mokuba smile brightly as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok, big brother!"

My eyes widened at the conversation I had just heard, I was so focused on it, I hadn't paid much attention to the pants that fell from Kaiba's waist as he moved to the light switch. The room switched to dark quickly as I thought about the conversation, and the person I had just seen.

_…It's like…He's two different people…Around me…Around us…And around Mokuba…It's like…There's Kaiba…And there's Seto…He really is…Intriguing…  
_

I thought as I felt his body lie in the bed. I waited for several moments, before I heard his soft snoring. I closed my eyes and listened for a small amount of time before

I began to crawl out from under the bed.

As I stood in the darkness, I looked to my left and saw Kaiba sleeping peacefully.

"Even when you sleep…You look different…You look so calm…"

I took my hand and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. Before I knew it, my lips were touching his softly. His breath entered my mouth, it was minty…But not an overpowering taste…His breath was like fresh air to my lungs.

I broke our lips apart and smiled at him.

"…I hope…I really get to see that side of you someday too…" I whispered as I pulled my hand away. I took a deep breath and walked towards the window, I placed my foot on the window sill and looked back at him before I left his room for that night.

"Goodnight…Seto." I whispered one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**In case any of you are wondering…The idea for this FanFic came from this song:  
"(I Wanna' Marry My) Stalker" – Goldfinger  
I suggest checking it out!  
It won't give away any spoilers to the FanFic. ^_^**

**As always, thanks for reading and review if you'd like!**

* * *

Yugi's eyes blinked open to the sunlight, I was leaning against the wall of his room, eager to see Kaiba again…Even though I was somewhat nervous as well.

He yawned gently before he got out of bed.

I looked away in the distance as I waited for him to realize what time it was.

"Y-Yami…!" He yelled. I winced at the tone in his voice, Yugi was usually calm and sweet…But I unfortunately had the experience of his other sides as well. "I'll talk to you about this later…I'm late!"

I sighed in relief, but I knew he wouldn't let it slip easily…

* * *

I remained silent as I turned while he changed; my face a light red as I remembered what I had witnessed last night.

_Kaiba-Kun…He's skinny but…He looked muscular in a way…Maybe that's why there's no security at his company or at his Mansion? But still…To have no security! He's such an idiot…So full of himself.  
_

I felt the directional pull of the puzzle again, Yugi was rushing out of the Game Shop and quickly down the sidewalk towards the school.

"Yami I can't believe you! How late did you keep my body out till?! And…W-Why am I sore?! What were you doing?!" He said all in one breath, I sighed.

_Yugi you should take breaths…Especially when you're running.  
_

"Yami-! What did you do?!" He pressed.

_I just walked around the town…I-I found a card shop a little ways away from here!  
_

I lied.

_So…You're probably sore from all my walking…I'm sorry Yugi.  
_

I could hear his angry groans as he rushed into the school's gates just as the bell rang.

"You better…Hope…My teacher…Is late…Today!" He huffed.

He didn't know…But I prayed slightly.

I remained quiet for the rest of the time it took Yugi to get to his classroom, he ran in, hoping his teacher was late…But instead, she stood looking at him with disapproval.

I looked around the room; Joey, Tea, Tristan, and even Kaiba were looking up from what they were doing…Surprised to see Yugi late.

"…Mr. Motou, you're late." The teacher said with a very displeasing tone.

"…I-I know…I apologize…My…Alarm didn't go off today."

She crossed her arms and glared at my partner, she sighed lightly before speaking again.

"That is still no excuse…You'll have to perform Day Duty today, Yugi, as punishment for being late and for making up time you missed in the classroom. I'll see you after class." She motioned to the back, "Now please take your seat."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Yugi said in defeat. He walked back to the corner where he sat the day before and all the way was mumbling things to me. As he sat down he continued.

"Yami I can't believe you…Kept me out so late." He stated.

_…I know Yugi…  
_

"What time did you even get back? My soul was asleep before my body!"

_…I let you take over again around midnight.  
_

I figured it was best not to lie to my partner anymore, at least about the time in the situation…If Yugi knew I was secretly following Kaiba…Or even that I _liked _him…I knew that would be the end of my "freedom"._  
_

"If you think I'm letting you take over again today Yami…" Yugi threatened slightly. I felt insulted in a way, and angrily retorted.

_You can't. After all, you have Day Duty.  
_

Yugi stood from his desk; slamming his hands on his desk, I heard him yell.

"Yeah, thanks to _YOU_!" His eyes were directed towards where I was standing. Which just so happened to be in the space between Kaiba and himself…

My eyes, along with everyone else's…Widened in surprise at the sight of the, normally calm and composed Yugi, flipping out at what seemed like nothing to everyone who did not know what was going on.

I glanced at Kaiba who stared in confusion back at Yugi. After awhile his eyes returned back to their usual expression. He closed them before he began.

"…What's thanks to me, Yugi?" He began.

I saw my partner's face slow a bright red and his jaw drop.

"K-Kaiba-Kun…U-Um…I…"

"YUGI MOTOU." Yugi flinched along with everyone else in the room. I closed my eyes tightly. "Out in the hallway. _NOW._ I will discuss this with you later." His teacher pointed out the door. Yugi put his palm to his face and slowly shook his head. I had no choice but to follow the puzzle…Despite my want to stay near Kaiba-Kun.

I leaned against the wall next to Yugi as I waited for him to say something. However he remained silent until the lunch bell rang and Kaiba appeared in the doorway.

"Kaiba-Kun…Can we talk? I-I need to…"

"It's fine Yugi." Kaiba replied quickly.

"B-But…"

He paused and looked at my partner, my cheeks got red as his blue eyes flared…Not in anger…But in their natural color. I felt myself get lost again, but quickly regained my focus on the situation at hand.

"I'll talk to you after class, while I'm helping you with Day Duty." He stated firmly before walking away.

…_K-Kaiba-Kun wants to talk to YOU…?  
_

I stated in disbelief.

"…Apparently so…O-Oh well it will give me time to apologize to him for what YOU caused."

I sighed again…But not because of Yugi had muttered underneath his breath…Slowly I sunk back into my mind room.

_…Kaiba wants to talk with Yugi…? I wonder what it's about…It couldn't just be about what happened today…Kaiba wouldn't waste his time with that…Would he…? Unless he…Likes Yugi…And wants to tell him. Agh…  
_

I shook my head again.

_…What if it's a confession? No…I can't freak myself…I can't stress myself out like this…But…Kaiba-Kun yesterday…When he was looking at me…Was he looking at Yugi…? This can't be happening…!  
_

I heard Yugi calling me, but not in anger anymore. Depressed, I slowly emerged from my soul room.

_Yes Yugi…?  
_

_-Are you OK? M-Maybe I was too hard on you…I'm sorry.-  
_

My partner apologized, I looked as he twiddled his thumbs. He was sitting alone in the classroom.

_Um…Yugi that's not the reason I left. So…You don't have to worry.  
_

_-…I made it worse…I can't blame you for what happened with Kaiba-Kun…I should have been talking to you like we normally do…Like this but…I was just so angry at the time.-  
_

_It's OK Yugi…I shouldn't have stayed out that late anyway. I'm sorry…It won't happen again._

Yugi and I continued to talk until the end of the day…By the time it got to the point of his Day Duty…We were on good terms, but still…I was slightly nervous whenever I would glance at Kaiba.

He was staring ahead today…But still…I pondered about what he needed…Or rather wanted to Yugi about.

As Day Duty approached, my heart beat harder within my chest.

…_  
_

I remained silent as everyone but Kaiba and Yugi left the room, I could see my partner was nervous, his cheeks were a light red and his words stuttered as he spoke.

"W-What did you want to talk about Kaiba-Kun?"

Kaiba waited for several moments before answering Yugi's question.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" He said as he was putting things in the suitcase he carried.

"Oh…Um…Well I just wanted to apologize for earlier…I-I mean…I was out of line…And…Not really right in my head…If you know what I mean."

"…Not right in your head…" Kaiba paused. "…Yugi who were you talking to?"

"Um…Well I was talking to the other me…U-Usually I talk to him inside of my mind, but…Today I was just so aggravated with him. You've had duels with him Kaiba…He… He's much more confident than I am."

"…Hm. I see." Kaiba stood straight, like he always did as he stared at the clock. "Well…If you'll excuse me Yugi, I have somewhere to be…" He said formally as he slowly walked out the classroom door.

…_He asked about me?  
_

I thought to Yugi, he smiled and looked up in the general direction where I was…Um…Floating.

"It seems so…Maybe he likes you Yami?" Yugi joked slightly.

My face got red with embarrassment and slight anticipation.

_Don't joke like that Yugi! He doesn't, I'm sure!  
_

Even though I protested my partner's statement…In the back of my mind I had to admit that I had thought about the question myself. In a way I wanted to talk to Kaiba-Kun…To see what he meant by asking Yugi about me. But…

_If he asked about me…Does he know about last night? H-How I kissed him? Was he really awake?  
_

Thoughts raced through my head as I retreated back into my own area of my partner's shared mind.

_He couldn't have seen me…If he did, I'm sure he would have said something to Yugi about it now…We were alone…Maybe that's why he asked about me in the first place? The only way to find out for sure is to ask Kaiba directly…But…I could ask him INDIRECTLY…By asking him about his intentions with Yugi._

As I made up my mind, I glided out of my soul room, Yugi was just finishing up his Day Duty as I appeared.

_…Yugi…Do you think I could take over? Even if it's for a little bit? I want to ask Kaiba-Kun something.  
_

Since we were alone in the classroom, he had no problem speaking with me normally, he even turned towards where I had been hovering.

"…Well…I guess it couldn't hurt…" He began to say, but as the words left his lips I could see Joey sneaking behind him. "Just be sure to get back early tonight."

I smiled and tried to hide a laugh.

_It seems you already have plans Yugi…Don't worry about me, have fun for the night!  
_

Yugi looked at me with a confusing look, somewhat eagerly I pointed in the direction of Joey. Right before he was about to pounce on my partner, Yugi turned around and I could see Joey's face get slightly red in irritation.

"Yami! You told him!" He shouted.

I smiled again, and waved to Yugi and I slowly retreated back into my own soul room.

_Have fun with everyone Yugi! Would you…Let me know when you're finished? I think I have a way to talk to Kaiba-Kun without visiting him.  
_

Yugi smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. He turned towards Joey and began eagerly talking about the plans that Joey had had for the group yesterday. I closed my eyes.

_…I guess I'll sleep…Until Aibou tells me it's OK…After all…  
_

I yawned.

_I haven't been sleeping much…Since…Kaiba…  
_

I felt myself drifting slowly to sleep.

As I slept…A scene filled my mind…A realistic dream…About Kaiba-Kun and the conversation that I had hoped to have with him...

* * *

As Aibou slept within his own soul room I nervously waited for the receptionist of Kaiba Corporation to answer the phone. I knew this was a far-fetched way to reach him, especially considering Kaiba was the CEO of the company…The one who made all of the decisions…And was the busiest person within it.

The dial tones seemed to drag on forever as it vibrated through my ears.

Not to mention…Kaiba may not even accept the calls he receives…

I caught my lip quivering and my foot tapping as I waited…When I finally heard a woman's voice on the other end I gasped.

"Kaiba Corporation, this is the front desk, how may I help you or direct your call?" She responded formally; as if she was reading from a piece of paper.

"…I'd like to speak with Seto Kaiba-Sama. Is he available?" I said in the most professional way I could manage…I figured, when someone else calls him…"Sama" would be the correct suffix to use.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Yugi Motou…I know Kaiba-Sama from class at Domino High School." I explained.

"One moment please…I'll see if he's available..."

As I waited, I heard the sounds of the keyboard she tapped on. Her voice was also present as she called for him…My heart beat even faster as I waited to hear whether or not he would speak with me.

"One more moment, Mr. Motou, I'll direct you to his office phone. Please stay on the line."

My eyes widened. _He's actually going to talk to me?_

I waited as another dial tone appeared within my ear. My heart raced within my chest as I waited to hear his voice.

_Calm down…_

I told myself.

"…Seto Kaiba speaking, what is it?" As I heard his voice I felt my own get stuck in my throat. "…Hello?" He repeated somewhat impatiently, though that wasn't unusual…After all he must have been quite busy.

"Kaiba-Kun…S-Sorry…I was away from the phone." I stuttered. "I…Just wanted to talk to you about what you told Yugi today…Or rather what you asked him."

"…Yugi?" He questioned. "…You sound different."

"…Just call me Yami, Kaiba, Yugi is my…Dueling partner. I'm his other self he told you about during Day Duty today…Um…You've dueled with me before." I instructed. I was much more surprised at how I handled myself when he wasn't directly in front of me. It was much easier and it seemed that…Over the phone I was much more confident than if I was talking to him directly.

I thought that maybe if I could convince him that I'm not Yugi, he may even see me as _Yami_.

"Yami…Another Yugi?" He paused for a moment. "…That's right. What is it?"

"About the question you asked Yugi earlier today…" I began. "What was your intention for asking?"

He paused for a moment, I heard him cough into his arm before he answered.

"Well in all fairness…Yami…I don't see what this has to do with you, I was curious as to whom your…Partner mistook me for." I felt my heart sink. "But…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I waited for him to continue.

"What was your _real _reason for calling me? Certainly you didn't call just to ask me my intentions with Yugi?"

I gasped.

_D-Does he really know I didn't call just for Yugi? That I…Have an ulterior motive for calling him? I was hoping he didn't notice that I was trying to get his feelings for me…Without directly asking him…But it seems like he's too smart…Which isn't a surprise, after all he is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation…Or is it that he's faking to get me to admit the truth…?  
_

"Yami?" He questioned, I snapped back into focus to hear him speak again, to ask me a question. "Could it be, you weren't really calling for my intentions with your…Partner…But my intentions for _you_?"

I paused for a moment, whenever he mention Yugi...He mentioned him as my "partner"…And he had always paused in between the two statements.

_…Does he not like that…I refer to Yugi in those terms?  
_

I quickly snapped back into the conversation, knowing that if I waited too long to respond, Kaiba would get suspicious of my answers.

"S-Stop saying things like that Kaiba-Kun. My only intention was for Yugi." I covered defensively but sternly. I heard him chuckle on the other line, a deep red blush fell across my cheeks, but I tried to hide it within my throat, in case Kaiba had asked me another question.

"That's a shame…Yami-Kun. You see if you would have admitted…Or…Well…I suppose…"

"What are you talking about Kaiba?" I asked impatiently; knowing he was trying to hint at some ulterior motive…Though I didn't know what that motive might be.

"I suppose I have a question for you Yami…It's something simple…Easy even." He began.

"…W-What is it?"

As Kaiba began to speak again, his voice slowly faded, I felt a slight pull away from my supposed reality.

"…Will you…" He paused again, his voice getting farther away with each word, despite that I could tell he was toying with me. I strained to hear the final words he spoke. "…Would you…Care to go on a date with me…Yami…?"

Before I could answer, I heard him say my name again, only this time…He sounded much more similar to Yugi…

* * *

"Yami…! Yami? Are you in there?"

I heard Yugi's voice from outside of my soul room. As I woke up…I realized the phone call I had had up until now was only a dream. Realizing that all of the…Supposed hard work I had thought was real, was simply a tease that my mind had created, I reluctantly slipped from my soul room and answered my partner.

_Sorry Yugi, I had fallen asleep…What is it?  
_

"…I know you wanted to take over tonight…And talk to Kaiba-Kun, but do you think you could help me reconstruct our deck tonight? We can wake up early tomorrow, so you can talk to Kaiba before anyone else gets to the school…I was thinking…It might be better for you to speak with Kaiba-Kun face to face. After all, you're so confident with him, it should be easy for you, don't you think?"

I smiled and glided over towards my partner; hiding how I truly felt: nervous and insecure about the next day's events. He removed the desk from the pack where both of ours were held and began separating the cards onto his desk.

"…That's OK, right Yami?"

I nodded slightly.

"Yeah…!" I lied convincingly. "…Tomorrow…I'll talk to Kaiba-Kun..."

_Tomorrow…I'll…Talk to Kaiba-Kun…  
_

I paused for a moment, thinking about how, on more than one occasion, Kaiba had a habit of not attending class. As the thought settled within my mind I gently thought to myself.

_…I will…Talk to Kaiba-Kun…Right…?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
I'm not sure when the fourth chapter will be up, I'll do my best!**  
**(It may be up tonight, but I would bet more on tomorrow at the earliest.)**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to a dark grey color.

_Is Yugi not awake yet…?  
_

I thought to myself as I remembered how, usually, Yugi is awake by now and I'm able to see outside without having to remove myself from my soul room.

Without any resistance from my partner, I took over the body we shared and carefully lifted myself to my feet. I wobbled some…After all, I wasn't used to waking up in a body…

I looked at the clock that Yugi had on his desk.

_…6:30 AM…Kaiba wouldn't be there THIS early…Would he? School starts at 9 today…  
_

I tried to remember the process that Yugi had in the mornings, and seemed to remember everything as I checked my appearance in the mirror.

_I hope I haven't forgotten anything…Waking Yugi for this isn't necessary…Especially after how late he was up last night…  
_

I looked into my eyes that stared back at me from the mirror, then glided them down, looking over what I had chosen to wear that day under the school uniform I knew Yugi was required to wear.

_Besides…I would rather my partner be asleep for the conversation I need to have with Kaiba._

As I walked out the door, a blush came to my face.

I began remembering all that I had seen over the past two days, as well as what I had dreamt the night before. I shook the thoughts from my head…Or at least…I shook _most _of them from my head.

I wanted to keep the confidence I had last night, even if, in my dream, our conversation was over the phone.

I looked at the watch that I had placed on my wrist as I casually walked towards the school's entrance.

"7-7:30?! Already?! It took me _that _long to get ready? Ugh! What if I'm late…?!"

Quick breaths soon replaced my words as I ran quickly to where…I thought I remembered, the school was located.

"I-It…Takes…Yugi at least…A half hour…To…Get…To school…!" I huffed as I ran towards the vision of the school.

_It's good…That I can see the school from the Game Shop…O-Otherwise…I wouldn't be able to get there…  
_

It seemed like a half hour had passed as I rounded the final corner to the school, I was running alongside the school's cement gates now; looking at the tower that had a large clock on it.

_…10:00…? Y-You mean they haven't fixed that clock yet?! I can't focus on my watch when I'm-!_

"Agh!" I slammed hard into something, or someone, that was about up to my chest in height. As I fell to the floor I gripped at my sternum and noticed I had to struggle to breathe.

_T-The wind…Knocked out of me…?  
_

"W-What happened…?" I wheezed, slightly from my constant running and slightly from having just running my chest into something hard. "…Mokuba?!"

"…Oww…" Mokuba was sitting in front of me; his hand on his head, and a slight trickle of blood falling from his forehead. I quickly moved over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "…Who…?" He muttered.

_Gotta' think…Gotta' think…Um…I-It's not a lot of blood but…I-I gotta' stop the bleeding and then…_

My mind couldn't focus on one exact thing as I removed the school's uniform jacket that I had draped across my shoulders. Gently, I pressed it up against the wound that Mokuba had on his forehead.

He winced slightly at the pain, which, somewhat made me happy, he was at least reacting to something.

"Mokuba…We need to stand up. I'll help you, can you walk?"

I saw him nod his head slowly, and gently I placed my hands on his sides; quickly lifting him from where he had been sitting on the sidewalk. I kept the cloth pressed firmly to where the wound seemed to be.

_…Mokuba is…Just about as skinny as Kaiba-Kun…W-Well for his size at least…Is it something that simply runs in the family? Or is __it…Intentional?_

I shook the thoughts from my head.

_Right now…I can't afford to think of such things, I need to get Mokuba better…!_

Luckily, I had known where the nurses' office was located, due to my partner's past of being a constant bullying target.

The lights to the officer were off, but I prayed that the door, along with the drawers that held the supplied I would need, were open and unlocked.

"Mokuba, can you lean against me? Or stand on your own?"

He nodded his head again, and leaned gently against me. I couldn't feel a difference in weight.

_…His whole weight was on me this whole time?!  
_

I thought as I reached for the office's door. I turned the knob and the door thankfully opened.

I led Mokuba into the nurse's office and gently picked him up; sitting him on one of the small beds that they had in the rooms._  
_

"Mokuba? I need you to hold this on your head OK? I'm going to get you some water…And…Look for bandages." I grabbed a hold of his hand gently, and lightly placed it where mine had been.

As I searched for everything that I believed I needed, I thought about Kaiba's reaction to this…

_If he hadn't hated me before…He definitely hates me now…  
_

I thought discouragingly.

I focused on the water first, and quickly ran a cup under the flowing water that was coming out of the small office's bathroom sink. Before looking for the rest of the supplies, I gave Mokuba the small Styrofoam cup.

I took the jacket from his hands and placed it to the side.

"Mokuba, I need you to look at me, can you do that?"

He responded by looking me in the eyes, I tried to examine his eyes, seeing if they were foggy or if they were clear.

"…O-Ok, drink that water, alright? It will make you feel better…I'll be back."

I looked around the drawers, occasionally glancing at Mokuba, who was sipping the water slowly. As he sipped, I could see his eyes grow from foggy to clear. I found everything I needed, and quickly went back to the small bed.

"Can you hear me? Are you OK?" I asked.

He nodded, more easily now and answered my question.

"…Y-Yeah…Sorry…I-I didn't see you…" He paused for a moment; looking up towards me. "…Yugi?"

Despite the situation, and probably more because of his brother, I felt an irritation.

"I'm _not _Yugi!" I said sternly. "I'm _Yami_. I'm…" I paused for a moment as I didn't really understand how I could explain exactly _what _I was. I looked away and quickly stated: "I'm Yami, that's all."

I saw Mokuba smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You've…Dueled with my brother haven't you?" He asked.

I looked back towards him and slightly smiled as I began treating the wound on his head.

"…Yeah. Yugi has…Yugi's never really dueled with Kaiba-Kun before. It's…Always been me."

He winced a few times as I cleaned the wound; making sure no dirt was present.

A small silence happened between us as I finished bandaging the wound.

I sighed gently as I realized the wound wasn't as bad as it had originally looked.

"Regardless…" I began. "Your brother doesn't notice me."

Mokuba smiled and began poking at the bandage on his hand, I quickly grabbed his hand and placed it at his side, with my hand removed from his I scolded.

"Don't touch it! Don't!" I said. "…It won't heal."

He laughed slightly.

"Yami…My brother…He recognizes you as a duelist…That's…One of the best compliments from my brother, you know?" Mokuba began swinging his legs gently.  
I looked away, I couldn't really mutter up an answer to that. All I could do was think…

_…As a duelist? I suppose…But…  
_

"…He sees Yugi. Not me." I muttered.

"Not true!" Mokuba interrupted, he was leaning in towards me and smiling. "Seto _does _see you. It's hard to explain…But…I've seen it. How he treats Yugi, and how he treats _you_. He's more…Well…" He paused for a moment and placed his finger on his chin, attempting to think of an instance he could use as an example. "…He teases you."

A small blush appeared over my cheeks.

"…Yami can I ask you a question?" Mokuba began again.

I looked towards him and shrugged my shoulders. I laughed slightly and said.

"Sure…I mean…It's the least I could do, answer a question…After I…" I looked towards the small bandage on his forehead. Mokuba smiled again; he placed his hand on the bandage and fiddled with it a little.

I grabbed his hand gently again and placed it by his side. I gave him a stern look; he only laughed and began again with his question.

"Do you like my brother?"

My heart beat deep, and loud within my chest, I could only assume that a deep red blush was appearing over my cheeks as my face was extremely hot.

I looked towards Mokuba, and luckily he was looking towards the door frame.

Before I could even think of a response, I heard the door to the nurse's office slam open.

"Mokuba?!" The deep, stern voice I had recognized so well entered my ears. "What the hell…?! What are you…?! Are you alright?! Answer me!" Kaiba's footsteps stomped quickly towards his brother.

I looked towards him as he placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.

There was a slight tone of worry in his voice, noticeable by the cracking it sometimes had.

"I'm fine, big brother!" Mokuba said cheerfully, by now Kaiba's hands were placed on Mokuba's cheeks; turning his head from side to side so he could get a better look at the wound I had bandaged. "…Yami took care of me."

My heart fluttered again, but at the same time, I felt a shiver run through my spine.

_What if Kaiba is angry…? I-It's my fault his brother got hurt…  
_

Despite my fear, I glanced my eyes up to Kaiba's, whose I could tell, were trying to hold together the usual expression he had.

"…Yami…?" Kaiba paused as he looked me in the eyes. I saw him take a deep breath and gently lift Mokuba from the small bed. He placed him on his feet. "…Mokuba…Are you alright?"

"I already said I was fine, Seto." Mokuba assured.

"…Then…Wait out in the hallway for me, alright? We'll take you to the hospital…J-Just to be sure."

I noticed Mokuba look at me, somewhat discouraged, he sighed and nodded before running outside the nurse's office to the hallway that we had been in not only 30 minutes before.

I glanced at the clock.

_…8:00…  
_

I slowly thought to myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped at the touch.

When I followed the hand to the arm, I noticed it was Kaiba's hand on my shoulder and a deep blush immediately covered my cheeks.

He must have turned around to face me when I wasn't looking, but now…Now he was facing me; albeit the left side of his face was hidden by his hair that I had now noticed was matted to his forehead with sweat.

"…K-Kaiba-Kun?" I asked nervously.

He closed his eyes and removed his hand from my shoulder. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you…Yami." He whispered. His eyes looking over his shoulder at the door. "…If Mokuba had been alone…" He paused for a moment, his teeth grinded together slightly. "If you hadn't been there, Yami…"

I noticed how hard it seemed for him to find the words. I smiled slightly, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Kaiba…It's OK. I understand."

He sighed a deep breath, I could smell the minty air that replaced the stale air in front of me.

The smell of his breath…

"…Thanks…" He said again, now his back turned to me. As his hand reached for the door knob, he whispered silently. "…If there's…_Anything_ that I can do to repay you…Let me know. I'll gladly do it."

My eyes widened at the thought of…_Anything_…

"Kaiba?" I immediately spoke up, he turned towards me again and looked at me with a very calm and serene face. One that…I had never seen Kaiba wear. I felt my voice get caught in my throat. It seemed like it took hours for me to finally have the words escape my lips. "…Thank you…For calling me Yami." I said quietly.

I noticed a small smile curve onto his cheeks. For once, it wasn't a smirk, it was a _smile_…Similar to the one I had seen at Duelist Kingdom but…Somehow…Different.

"…It's not that big of a deal…" He muttered as he opened the door. As he stepped out into the hallway, and carefully shut the door, I heard between the small crack: "But you're welcome…Yami."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so! I was able to get this up, techincally, today. Haha.  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I got a little carried away...XP**  
**The next chapter will be up tomorrow more than likely as i'm really enjoying where this is going.**

* * *

…_How many days…?  
_

I thought from the safety of my soul room. I looked around the completely empty room that was filled with Egyptian puzzles and hieroglyphs.

_How many days has it been since…I've been "outside"? Or rather…How many have it been since I've seen Kaiba-Kun?_

I didn't really pay attention to the days pass, at some time while Yugi was at school, I would come out; simply to see if Kaiba was there.

It seemed like it had been…Forever…Since I last saw him.

_-Yami? Are you…Can you hear me?-  
_

Yugi began speaking to me, I know he had tried to talk to be over the past few days, or however long it had been…But I never responded…

I decided now…Since I wasn't sure how many days had passed…

_…Yes.  
_

I responded.

_-Yami! Where have you been for the past three days? I-I haven't been able to…-  
_

As he continued on I involuntarily slipped away from the conversation, I wasn't sure what was wrong exactly. I suppose…I was worried…Kaiba hadn't come to school for three days…No one knew exactly what was going on, but then did anyone really care?

_…I cared…But…That's obvious isn't it?  
_

I thought to myself, I suppose I thought I was safely in my soul room…But I was wrong, as Yugi questioned what I was saying.

_-What?-  
_

I remained silent.

_-Yami, what's been going on with you recently? Does this have something to do with Kaiba-Kun, and how he hasn't been in class lately?-  
_

For some reason, I felt that my silence was an answer to his question, as he knew otherwise I would have answered him for sure. Regardless of this knowledge, I remained silent.

_-Did you ever get to talk to him?-  
_

I decided staying within my soul room for this conversation was not the best option, as Yugi had already figured out most of what I hadn't wanted him to know.

_I might as well tell you…I didn't.  
_

I said as I came out, the puzzle "projecting" an image of me only visible to Yugi. I took a seat in the desk that originally had been between my partner and Kaiba.

_…Something happened to where…I couldn't.  
_

_-What happened? Is Kaiba-Kun alright?-  
_

I paused for a moment and glanced to where Kaiba would be sitting, had he attended class that day.

_Kaiba is alright…But…I don't know about Mokuba…It was my fault in the first place…_

Without a second thought, I moved to Kaiba's seat as I explained everything that had happened a few days ago. I went over how I had thought I would have missed my chance to talk to Kaiba-Kun, so I rushed to the school…And how…I hadn't seen Mokuba in front of me…

_He seemed OK when Kaiba-Kun came into the nurse's office before class started…But Kaiba said that they would go to the hospital…"just in case"…I…I haven't seen Kaiba since.  
_

Yugi took a moment to ponder everything, I saw the look of concern on his face. As he continued to think, I looked around the classroom; everyone was beginning to get up from their seats and leave the classroom. I noticed Yugi's friends begin to walk over to him.

He blinked several times before smiling and waving, as if he was refusing something.

I closed my eyes and gently slipped back into my soul room.

I watched through Yugi's eyes as his friends looked somewhat disappointed, I wondered what he could be telling them.

_-Yami, open your eyes.-  
_

I was still reluctant, but I did as Yugi had instructed me to do. As I did, I saw Yugi's desk in front of me. I brought my hands in front of me to realize that Yugi had given me control.

"Yugi, what's this about?" I said as I stood from the desk, I looked to me right, where Yugi had been…Floating.

_-Well, I thought you should go and see Kaiba-Kun.-  
_

"But, Yugi, I can't…I…"

I couldn't find the words to say as I didn't really understand what I personally wanted to do. As I waited for Yugi to respond to me…Non-explanation…I noticed that by this point, I was simply talking to myself.

_…Ugh…I guess I don't have a choice...  
_

I thought as I began walking outside of the school gates. I began, reluctantly walking towards the elementary school.

_Mokuba may be at the school…Or rather, a car may be picking him up…Kaiba wouldn't allow Mokuba to walk back to the Corporation from here…Especially after what happened…He probably hasn't left his side since.  
_

Within a few minutes I had reached the elementary school.

I felt a little awkward walking around the gates, especially dressed in the high school uniform, though that may have helped to ease the situation as the high school was only a few minutes' walk from here.

Without hesitation, I walked towards a few kids that looked to be about Mokuba's age.

"…Excuse me." I muttered. The kids looked at me with questioning eyes; I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. "S-Sorry for not explaining, I'm a friend of…Kaiba-Kun's older brother." I began.

_…Is that right? To call Mokuba Kaiba-Kun…?  
_

Their questioning stares softened a bit, but the space between us still felt awkward and tense. Not wanting to stay in the conversation any longer, I quickly got to the point.

"Have you seen Mokuba around lately?" I said blatantly.

"Mokuba-Kun hasn't been around for a few days." I heard a voice behind me state.

I slightly jumped at the sudden voice other than my own; I turned around to see a teacher walking towards me. Realizing how the situation might have looked, and Mokuba's status…Or rather, his brother's, it was more than likely that the teacher was a bit suspicious of me.  
I paused for a moment, and bowed in respect.

"T-Thank you very much…" I said nervously.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, instructing me to stand up once more. She looked at me with stern, but somewhat concerned eyes.

"…Can I ask why you are looking for Mokuba-Kun?"

"I'm a friend of Kaiba-Kun, Mokuba's older brother. I have class with him at Domino High." I explained. "…It's been awhile since Kaiba-Kun has attended class and I thought that Mokuba might know something, but it seems he hasn't been attending class either…"

I looked to the side, somewhat disappointed as I began to worry about both Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Unfortunately not…Though Seto Kaiba did call the school to let us know Mokuba would not be attending for a few days." She paused for a moment, I felt as if her eyes were locked onto me. "…What's your name?"

I was still facing towards the ground; as I answered I lifted my head and stated calmly.

"Yami."

"Well Yami-Kun, I suggest you head over to Kaiba Corp. I'm sure they are there. Seto-Kun didn't give a specific reason that Mokuba-Kun wasn't to be in school for a few days, we expect to see him next week…Please pass along the message."

I nodded gently, before bowing to her and thanking her again for helping me.

As she turned around I stood up and began walking outside of the school gate. It was getting late; by the time I had finished talking with her it was already sunset. I pondered what to do as I looked towards the sky.

…_Well…I guess I should get going…It will be dark by the time I get there._

Like I had thought, it was dark by the time that I reached the front doors of the Kaiba Corporation.  
I looked up at the large building, and hoped that Kaiba would be working late.  
As I made my way up to the large front doors, I swallowed a lump in my throat.

_I always forget how intimidating this place is…Though…The last time I was here…  
_

A small blush appeared on my face as I remembered what had happened the last time I was here, or rather what I had almost seen.

_…Huh…I shouldn't have closed my eyes…  
_I thought as I walked through the main doors to the Kaiba Corporation. I turned to my left to see a woman behind a large desk, it looked like she was getting ready to leave, and despite my conscience, I walked quickly over to the desk.

"Um…Excuse me?" I said.

She looked up, somewhat sighed in disappointment, and then sat down at the desk again.

"…What can I help you with, sir?"

"I'm sorry…For making you stay, um…Is it possible for me to meet with Seto Kaiba-Sama, tonight?"

She paused for a moment, and typed what I assumed was Kaiba's name into the computer.

"…It looks like Mr. Kaiba left early today..." She typed a few things into the computer again and waited for its response. "…May I ask who you are, Sir?"

"I'm a friend of Kaiba-Sama's…Or Kaiba-Kun…I never know what to call him when I'm here. Haha…Um…He hasn't been in class recently…And I just…Wanted to make sure he was alright."

She looked me over, and saw the uniform I was wearing.

Looking at the computer still, she stood from her desk.

"…Follow me, please."

I watched as the receptionist stepped around the large desk and began walking down a long, somewhat dim hallway. She began to speak again as I quickly caught up to her.

"I can't promise Mr. Kaiba will be in his office, but sometimes he will check out of the system and continue working." She explained.

I smiled slightly.

"That's so like Kaiba-Kun." I muttered under my breath, she slightly chuckled in response.

It was a few minutes later that she stopped at very large, wooden double doors. She knocked lightly and brought her ear to one of the doors; waiting for a response.

When no response was heard from within the, what I assumed was a very large office, the receptionist reached for the knob that was placed in the middle of the double doors, she gently giggled it and noticed that the door was locked.

"Hm…" She paused for a moment. "…Follow me once more, please."

I nodded once again, and followed her back into the main lobby of the corporation.

She went behind the desk again and picked up the desk phone that was located near the computer. She glanced at the cork board behind her, and gently tapped the numbers of a phone-number.

I heard the phone ring on the other end and then a deep voice answer the line.

I could feel my heart beat faster as I realized it was Kaiba-Kun on the other line.

"...I'm sorry to call so late Sir, but…There is someone here to see you…And you weren't in your main office."

She paused for a reply.

"Yes, sir. Would it be alright to instruct him to your home office?"

Another pause.

"I-I'm not sure, Sir."

I heard a small groan on the other end before I saw the receptionist nod and smile.

"Yes, Sir, you too…Thank you, Sir."

She hung up the phone and began to shut down the computer that was in front of her. She grabbed a hold of her coat and draped it across her arm. As she moved from outside the desk and motioned to me.

"Right this way please, if you'd follow me one last time."

As I followed her, I noticed we were heading towards the house that was located in the back of the corporation. I looked around and saw the place where I had climbed just a few nights before. I could feel my cheeks get hot.

A few minutes later, we reached the front door to the mansion, she led me inside and directed me towards a door that was located a little ways down the hallway to the left.

Despite the fact I didn't feel very comfortable with her leaving me alone in Kaiba-Kun's house, I began to walk to where she directed. As I reached a pair of large double doors that looked nearly, if not, identical to the doors I had seen earlier, I gently knocked on them.

I waited for a response, and shortly after, I heard a raspy and harsh voice mutter: "Come in".

At his request, I gently opened one of the large double doors and carefully stepped into the, still somewhat large, office.

"…Kaiba-Kun?" I muttered under my breath as I let the large door shut behind me.

I noticed Kaiba's eyes widen as he heard my voice, he took a deep breath before gently standing and slightly wobbling from the desk chair he had been sitting in.

"What are you doing here…? Yami?" He said, his voice was very harsh and raspy, as if he hadn't had much to drink in the last few days. I looked over his shoulder, and saw a small empty glass with ice and a lighter, golden brown liquid inside.  
Not answering his question, I stepped forward as I saw he was wobbling more with each step he took.

"Kaiba…Are you, alright?"

"…Y-Yeah." He paused for a moment and leaned his back against his desk. When he brought his face up to look towards me, I noticed dark circles underneath his strained eyes. "I'm fine…What…What are you doing here?" He said again.

I sighed.

"Mokuba…" I began, but he quickly cut me off as I started.

"…Mokuba is OK. He's fine…We went to the hospital that day, and…They said…Whoever bandaged his wound…Took very good care of him." He said, I noticed his arms slightly shake. He brought his hand up towards his mouth and looked at the trash can near his desk. He swooned again before shaking his head lightly. "Thank you…Again…Yami."

I saw his body somewhat lurch forward, his hand gripped at his jaw tightly.

I watched as his face turned a sickly shade of green. His body began to lurch forward some more, in a similar way to convulsing. Almost immediately, his face turned a pale white as his eyes slowly went back into his head.

I quickly ran up to him, placing my arms around his waist in order to keep him standing. I felt, for a few seconds his full weight leaning on me.

"K-Kaiba…Hey!"

I felt his weight lift off me again as he placed his hands on my shoulders, He steadied himself using my body as a base.

"…Ugh…S-Sorry…I just…" He stood once more. As I got closer to him, I noticed his cheeks were a light pink. He brought one of his hands up to his forehead and looked away from my face. "…I…Guess I drank a little too much…While I was working…" He muttered, his face growing to a light red. "Do you mind…?"

He pointed to what I assumed was his office's bathroom.

"Um…?"

"…S-Sorry…Can you help me…? I…" I noticed his face grow green again.

"O-Oh, um…O-Of course, just…Hold onto me, OK?"

My face grew a dark red as I felt him place his arm around my neck, his other hand held onto mine which had conveniently been placed on his waist. I took the hand he wasn't holding, and brought it to his shoulder.  
As I walked with him to the bathroom, I looked up towards his face.

_…Is he blushing?  
_

I pondered.

"…I can take it from here…" He said.

As I let go of him, he used the sink to support himself.

"Yami…If you could wait…In my office, I'd be grateful…" He began. "…Would you?"

As he asked I could practically feel my heart beat out of my chest. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, but I knew he was awaiting my answer…As he looked really sick…I quickly responded to his question.

"...Y-Yes…If you need any help though…I'll be just outside the door, OK?"

He smiled sweetly and I felt a lump form in my throat as butterflies fluttered through my stomach.

"OK." He said, I smiled back at him and gently shut the door behind me.

It wasn't until after the door shut that I realized I had been holding my breath since he smiled at me, I leaned against the door, and slid carefully to the wooden floor.  
I placed my head against the door and breathed deeply, attempting to regain the breath that I had lost while Kaiba was smiling at me.  
It wasn't long after I composed myself that I heard the sound of running water, and felt the door open behind me. Kaiba was standing behind me, his work shirt slightly unbuttoned…Something it hadn't been before…

He easily stepped over my body that was blocking the doorway, then outstretched his hand to me, allowing me to grab a hold of it…He easily pulled me to my feet.  
I saw the opportunity, and "accidently" fell gently into his chest; my right hand still entwined with his, and my left placed onto his chest.

…_Gods…Is this a dream…?_

I thought as I looked up into his eyes.

He was smiling, his cheeks still a rosy pink color.  
I couldn't help but tilt my chin up towards his, my body felt as if it was on fire, just at his mere touch…I couldn't help but want more.

"K-Kaiba…" I whispered, he smirked slightly, but leaned in closer to me.

"Hm?" He questioned.

My hand tightened around his as my grip on his shirt tightened as well. I noticed that his right hand had moved to my face, gently caressing it; I molded my cheek to his palm, knowing he could feel the heat reverberating off of it.

I felt my body push itself closer to him, our waists touched and immediately both of our faces turned a dark, lusty, red. I began to pull away, realizing the position was more than likely uncomfortable for him, but quickly felt his hand that was previously entwined in mine, pull me closer.

His breath blew gently in my face, despite his being sick, his breath was still minty, as it had been a few nights ago…There was something differently about it now, however…Now…It was hot, just as mine was.

I looked at him, with what I felt were pleading eyes.

…_Kaiba…_

I thought as his lips moved closer to mine.  
All my body…And mind wanted was to grab his face and pull him in, to stop the…"Foreplay"...That Kaiba was so eagerly enjoying…After all, he liked to tease me right?

Mokuba had said so…

Despite this…I just wanted his lips on mine.

My breath grew deeper and hotter as the space between our lips closed; with his lips on mine, I felt his grip on me tighten. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I enjoyed the feeling of being…Somewhat dominated by him…It was always me winning the duels, and for once, I wanted to submit to him…With no one watching…

He broke the kiss slowly, but continued to keep placing light kisses on my lips…It felt like he got a few seconds worth of air and then immediately placed another forceful, but welcome kiss on my lips.

Our kiss broke again, and I heard his voice say my name in a faded voice.

"…Yami…" He whispered.

Kaiba's hands moved to my shoulders, he brought his lips to my ears and gently shook me.

"…Yami…" He said again. "Yami…"

I closed my eyes and my body shivered at the sound of his voice saying my name so close to my ear, I gripped at something hard…Like wood…

As I heard Kaiba say my name for a third time, I opened my eyes to see him in front of me, with his hands on my shoulders…Only I had been sitting on the wooden floor; not standing like I had thought I had been.

"Ah…You're awake…" Kaiba said. The color had returned to his face, thought his cheeks still had a little pink to them. I blinked several times, trying to understand the situation…

"...Awake…?" I questioned, my voice was groggily and barely comprehendible.

"Yes. I'm sorry…I must have been in there longer than I thought…I thought I was only in the shower for a few minutes…" He chuckled somewhat.

_A dream…That was all…A dream…_

I was too disappointed…Or maybe tired…To even comprehend the fact that Kaiba had gotten a shower while I was outside his bathroom door.

"…Are you still groggy?" He asked, tilting my chin up so my eyes looked him in the face.

Despite how groggy, or disappointed I might have been, at his touch my cheeks lit up a bright red; one that was easily noticeable. I quickly averted his gaze; I could still see him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"W-What?" I asked. I couldn't stand to have him simply look at me, it made me far too nervous…And I felt Kaiba could easily read my feelings on my face.

I glanced back at him just as he was looking towards the small clock on his desk.

"…It's late…" He began. "…Why don't you spend the night?"

My eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What…?!" I repeated.

His eyes were still focused on the clock.

"Why don't you spend the night?" He said again, just as calm as he had before. "…There's a guest room you can stay in."

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing, and before I could _logically _think of the situation, my head nodded yes…As if my body was acting on its own. Kaiba had helped me up gently, as he did in my dream…However…I caught myself before I "accidently" fell into him again.

"You can follow me, I'll show you where it is…" He said as he opened the large double doors to the hallway I had been in previously and began walking back to the main "lobby" of the mansion. I followed him up the staircase and then to the second story hallway. He stopped a few doors down and paused. "…You shouldn't sleep in your uniform though…" He began as he opened the door to, what I assumed was the guest room. "Give me moment, feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

As Kaiba left the room, he gently shut the door behind him.

I couldn't help but notice that he was much more…Energetic now than he had previously been. While I was waiting for Kaiba to come back from whatever it was he was doing I sat down on the large bed that was in the middle of the room. I took a closer look at the room itself, and noticed it was very similar to what Kaiba's room had looked like.

…_Kaiba…He always flaunts his money around in a certain way…But…It seems that he really doesn't care that much about it…At least…_

My thought was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, I looked towards the door I had come in, but it hadn't moved. A shiver went through my spine…

"Sorry…" I heard Kaiba's voice again; from my right, and quickly turned to face him. "I should have told you I'd be coming through this way." He explained.

"T-This way…?" I asked nervously.

Kaiba pointed to the door he had come through, it was a small doorway that was located behind him. I moved off of the bed to take a closer look as the smaller door frame. I saw a small hallway that led to another door that was, at the moment, open. I saw curtains fluttering in the wind in the other room.

"These rooms are connected." He said calmly.

"…Is the other room empty?"

I asked as I looked towards Kaiba, who was now near the bed; placing a set of pajamas on the sheets. I saw a small smirk appear on his lips.

"Unfortunately no…That's my room." He paused again. "But…The doors lock. So if you're not comfortable with the conjoined rooms, you can easily lock it."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach again at the sound of his words. I quickly turned away from him, hoping to hide my face which I knew was cloaked in a bright red color.

"D-Do you lock your side…? Of the door, I mean." I asked bravely.

"…Hm…I have no reason to…So…I suppose the answer is no?"

At his response a lump in my throat grew, but I quickly swallowed it as I regained my composure. I walked over to where Kaiba had placed the pajamas and gently picked up the top he had brought.

"They might be a little…Big…" He interjected. "…They're mine after all. I would have brought some of Mokuba's…" He trailed off…I heard his footsteps move towards the small door again. I turned to face him, and watched as he moved and stood in the small hallway that connected our rooms. "But I didn't want to wake him."

A small silence was shared between us, I had no idea what to say…In a way I was overwhelmed by the…Kindness that Kaiba was showing towards me…Not to mention the slight forwardness...

"Kaiba…?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Hm?" He responded.

"…Thank you…" I whispered.

I saw him slightly smile as he shook his head lightly; he began to close the door as he had at the nurse's office a few days before.

"You're welcome, Yami." I heard as the door shut and shortly after heard his footsteps as he was walking back to his room. As I took off the school uniform I had had on all day, I heard a small creaking sound as Kaiba opened the small door to his room, I listened for the sound of the door closing again, but I didn't hear it, no matter how long I waited…

…_Did he forget to shut it?_

I thought as I changed into the pajamas Kaiba had left for me. His scent strongly and immediately entered my nose. I buttoned a few of the buttons, and rolled the sleeves up a few inches. I decided, based on Kaiba's height…That the pants wouldn't fit me, no matter how many alterations I made to them…So I folded and neatly placed them on the nightstand next to me.

I laid down and gently closed my eyes…

My mind began to think of all the things Kaiba had said in only the short time it had taken us to go from his home office to this bedroom…

_'…These rooms are connected…My room [is next to this room] …I have no reason to [lock] the connecting door, so no [it's not locked]…'  
_

I paused for a moment, continuing to think about all he had said.

_…Not to mention…His connecting door didn't shut…  
_

I looked over to mine and my eyes widened in surprise. The door that I had thought Kaiba had shut completely, was open only a crack.

_…Did he leave it open on purpose…? But…Why would he…?_

My eyes moved, somewhat quickly as I looked towards the ceiling of the room; a deep red blush spreading over my cheeks. I could hear my heartbeat thump within my chest as I began to think…And piece together all of what Kaiba had said and done tonight.

_The things he said…About the connecting rooms…The unlocked doors…  
_

_L-Leaving my connecting door, to HIS room, open a crack and not shutting his…?  
_

_Don't tell me…_

I thought as I gripped at the sheets; my body got hotter just thinking of the possibility that Kaiba could…That he would even _suggest_…Albeit inadvertently…Or even _begin _to suggest…That all those hints could mean that…?

I took a deep breath and attempted to calm my mind…Despite the attempt, it didn't work too well as I tried to say out loud what I believed Kaiba was _trying _to tell me.  
I whispered:

"H-He wants me to go…I mean he _wants_ me to…H-He…That he's…L-Leaving an _open_ invitation for me to…To…_S-Spend the night with him?!_"


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so, I finally got this uploaded tonight!  
Sorry about the delay...But this is a REALLY long chapter, I also got really carried away during some parts. XD**  
**Umm...What else...Well, this is the second to last chapter.**  
**It's a very short FanFic, but I feel the ending fits it well and it will be up tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It must have been a few hours later when I finally decided what I was going to do.

I paused for a moment, and looked at the pants that I had placed on the nightstand; also taking a glance at the clock that was behind it.

_…I don't want to look too eager…  
_

I said as I lifted the pants.

I began to put them on as I looked at the clock again. It read about midnight, a little after.

_Would he…Is he even awake?  
_

I asked myself as I took a step into the small hallway that connected our rooms. I saw the door to his room, and saw, like mind had been, it was open a small crack…A yellowish light was pushing itself through the small opening.

I could feel my body shaking, somewhat in anticipation, but more in nervousness as I gently took steps toward the small door that led to Kaiba's room. I reached out and gently pushed the door open; then immediately brought my hand to my arm.

I was so nervous, I needed _something _to do with my hands…So I began to tug at the arm of the pajamas, as if I was fixing it and adjusting it.

_If he hadn't seen…Or heard the door…I guess…I-I need to go in now…_

I thought nervously.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the large lump in my throat that had formed as I was walking towards the door. I had to try and force the breath from my lungs as I took steps into his room, once I was there I noticed that my legs seemed paralyzed from nerves.

I looked around the room, Kaiba apparently hadn't noticed me yet, and it was just as I had remembered.

The windows were still open, a small breeze of air flowing in, and the location of his closets…

My eyes focused on him, and immediately a deep red blush appeared over my cheeks. He was lying in bed, _shirtless_, with one leg under the covers, and the other propped up; holding a book. He had his glasses on again, but despite that, he looked much more informal due to the pajamas he was…Or rather was not…Wearing.

"…K-Kaiba-Kun…?" I muttered nervously.

He looked up from his book and slightly smiled in my direction; my heart was so beating so loud and fast that I was more than positive he would have been able to hear it no matter how many layers of clothes I could have chosen to have on.

"Yami…" He said as he placed the book down on the nightstand, he kept his glasses on but I could see a somewhat seductive gaze behind them. "…Are you alright?"

He asked.

_D-Does he want me to say something flirty…? O-Or…_

It took me a while to respond, but I saw him smirk somewhat, thus allowing me to feel like it was alright…After all, I'm pretty sure he knows why I'm here…He's only teasing me…

"I'm fine…" I said, but the words came out very unsure and insecure. "…U-Um…Kaiba-Kun…Did you want me to…I mean…"

I couldn't find the words to describe why I was there. I hadn't really _thought _of any…After all…In porn it simply just…_Happens_…Right? I didn't realize there was a bunch of pre-text.

_Then again…If life was like a porno Kaiba and I would probably already have HAD sex…M-Maybe I'm in the wrong and he doesn't want to have sex…? W-What if he just wants to __sleep with me in the literal sense? O-Or what if he doesn't even want that?_

"N-Never mind Kaiba-Kun I…Just forget I was here, OK? I-I just wanted to…"_  
_

Kaiba looked at me questioningly, I sighed and finally stopped fiddling with the pajama shirt he gave me.

"…Say…Good-night…"

He was still giving me a slightly confusing stare, but before the situation got _too _awkward, as if it wasn't awkward enough…I began to walk back to the guest room Kaiba had offered me. Some part of me wanted him to stop me, to say something along the lines of "Wait! Let me pleasure you first!" but…I knew Kaiba-Kun would never be _that _forward...

I was just about halfway down the hall, when I heard his voice behind me.

"Yami…Come back here."

My heart thumped in my chest, but I did as he was told and reluctantly returned to where I had been standing. My hand involuntarily began tugging at the pajama shirt that I wore.

"…Do you want me to take that off for you?" He asked pointing at the shirt I had been pulling at since I first stepped into his bedroom. "…Come over here."

I did as I was told and walked nervously over to his bed, I crawled on top of it, and sat next to him. His scent entered my nose and was much more over-whelming than it had been previously when I put on the pajama shirt he gave me.

I shivered slightly.

_I can't get over his smell…I just…I-I absolutely am enthralled by it…I feel like…I coud get off strictly on his over-whelming scent alone…G-God forbid if he actually touches me…_

"I have something I want to tell you." He began.

I jolted…He was only leaving the doors open to talk…

"…Will you listen?" He asked.

I nodded calmly, my cheeks still felt hot from the sensation I had felt when I smelled the over-whelming blast of his smell. I took deep breaths, as if I was yawning, to hide the fact that I _needed _to regain my composure.

My eyes locked with his and he smiled.

"I have a…Predicament." He paused. "You see I…There's something I'd like to see, or try…Rather…I suppose…It's something that I have…Never…" I could see a slight pain in his eyes as he tried to continue. He quickly looked away from me. "…Enjoyed before."

A long pause occurred between us and I noticed his eyes somewhat fade into nothing. Afraid for what this might mean, I attempted to get him out of his trance.

"Kaiba?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled slightly; I could see a blush appear over his cheeks in embarrassment as he continued to look at the wall in front of him.

"…There's just something that I suppose I'm afraid to act on, because for the longest time, I've been hiding it." He paused again. "…For the companies sake more than anything."

I began to ponder what Kaiba could be hinting to, I felt like I couldn't simply ask him to get to the point, or rather to explain this predicament less inadvertently. After a few minutes I gave in and simply stated.

"Kaiba-Kun, I-I don't really understand…"

"I'm sorry…I can't really come right out and say it…Maybe because I feel like it was forced on me? I didn't really have a choice in the matter, I feel…I guess I'm a little ashamed." He looked me in the eyes again, and I saw a certain conflict in them.

_It's like…He's fighting himself…Over what he wants…And how he really feels…O-Or maybe it's more how he thinks he should act and how he feels…?  
_

"…Kaiba are you saying you're…?" I began.

My thought process went to the first thing I could think of, the usual "conflict" that certain people have…Or rather certain people of power have…For other's I suppose more often than not it's a simple admission…But for Kaiba-Kun…

_That admission is so hard…Does he feel like he's losing in something?  
_

"I'm…?" He questioned. I saw a small bit of pain return to his eyes; his gaze breaking from my eyes. "…Yes I suppose I am." He concluded, looking back towards the wall.

There was another long silence between us.

"…I mean…You've never seen me around women, right? Or girls for that matter?"

My eyes widened. Nervously I looked towards him and swallowed the small lump that had appeared in my throat.

"N-No…" I began. "But…I…I don't _stalk _you, you know? I-I wouldn't really know if you had women over or not…"

I heard him chuckle slightly, his eyes returned to lock with mine as he smirked slightly. Nervous about what he was about to say, I quickly turned away from his gaze, staring instead at the end of the bed.

"…Of course you do." My heart fell in my chest. "At least…You did a few nights ago, right? What was it…5 days?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, my voice seemed to be caught in my throat, but then again why wouldn't it be? Kaiba just…He just…

I felt his hand on my chin, easily he tilted my face towards his; to my surprise he had moved slightly, closer to me. He let go of my chin, bringing his hand to his mouth.

He smirked slyly.

"Did you see what you wanted to see?" He asked.

After his statement, and his slight chuckle I realized that Kaiba had planned this all along, since that first day where I snuck into his room. My face grew a bright red, in nervousness and embarrassment as I wondered what Kaiba-Kun was planning on doing to me now that he knew. Before I could let my mind stray too far, I looked into his eyes and somewhat angrily accused.

"Y-You did that on purpose…? M-Making sure I could…S-See…And doing everything…"

"I figured if you snuck in, you must have had a reason…So I gave you a little show, though Mokuba coming in was unexpected." He stated. "…I was planning on more for you, but you left." As he said "left" I noticed he placed his finger to his lips, indicating he was awake for the kiss I had given him as well.

"I-I…Didn't see anything Kaiba-Kun…I-I closed my eyes." I admitted nervously; closing my eyes in the process; I opened them again and saw his hand coming towards me.

He placed his hand on my cheek softly, and gently forced me to look at him.

"If you hadn't have left…What would you have done?" He questioned.

I remained silent, not knowing exactly _what _I would have done…After all I had never thought that far…Sneaking into his room was a mistake in a way, I had no idea of knowing it was _his _room after all. Even so…All of it was a split decision.

"Yami?" He questioned seductively, I closed my eyes again and shivered slightly. By this time, I couldn't doubt that something…_Physical_…Was going to happen between us…After all…Kaiba had just…Practically…Admitted to me that he does like men…O-Or he at least liked me. I heard him chuckle again and I felt the pressure of him moving closer to me on the bed, when I opened my eyes again his face was only a few inches from mine.

I felt as if his over-all presence was over-whelming me, making me speechless and in a way helpless to whatever he had wanted to do to me.

_Who am I kidding though…? I'd let him do…Anything to me…_

I kept silent, I had to…I had no words to say. I felt his warm breath on my neck. As he breathed I could feel his breath move from neck to my ear; I shivered again…

Thinking about what Kaiba might do to me.

I could feel my breath escape my lips quickly and I felt an unbearable pressure below the waistband of the pajamas Kaiba had given me to wear.

I thanked the Gods that I had chosen to put the pants on to begin with. My mind was somewhat clouded, but I attempted to focus on what Kaiba-Kun was about to whisper in my ear.

"Would you _like _to see…? Yami-Kun?" His hot breath gently blew in my ear, I shivered slightly…He must have been in tune some way with my body, as I heard him chuckle again…Not long after he took a short breath and blew it gently into my ear.

I shivered more severe this time; my hands gripped the blankets on his bed tightly and my breath escaped in huffs through my lips.  
He leaned back into the position he was in previously, lying against the wooden head board of the bed…His hand remained on my cheek._  
_

"Are you cold?" He asked. "Or was that shiver some sheer pleasure?"

My eyes looked up towards his, my face was incredibly hot, so I knew it was visibly red and my heart was easily heard as it beat out of my chest…Despite all of this I forced my eyes to remain connected with his.

"K-Kaiba…I…" I began. "I…Um…"

He smirked again and gently pulled my chin towards him, causing me to place my hands in front of me to steady my balance. I looked at his eyes, and it was completely intentional, at least for him, that I ended up on my knees.

My cheeks flared.

"…That's a good look for you, you know?" He said as he let go of my chin.

I noticed him reach for the book again and situate himself to where he was sitting; within moments he was reading again, though a small smile was on his face now.  
I quickly regained my composure, though I was sitting closer to him than I had previously been. As his eyes were directed from me, _my _eyes couldn't help but stay at his flat but still somewhat muscular stomach…On it, I noticed a small trail, one that looked somewhat groomed lead from his navel to below his waistline. I looked for any type of indication that Kaiba was…Feeling the way I was…But I couldn't see any. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yami…What is it you came here for, hm?" He asked. His eyes were glancing at me from over the edge of his book. "There was something you wanted, right?"

I remained silent, not really knowing exactly what to do…Kaiba-Kun was teasing me, I knew that much…After all he had initiated what had _just _happened…And then he simply began reading again as if that was an every-day occurrence for him. He _knew _what I wanted…And I'm fairly sure, even with the lack of "evidence" that he wanted it too…Otherwise, he wouldn't have done what he had…

He placed the book down on the night stand again and smirked seductively once more before he looked at my eyes again. He sighed gently before leaning back on bed's wooden head board. All the while a smirk was prominent on his lips.

"Let's cut the pretense, shall we?" He said in a whisper.

Before I could really think or even realize what was going on, Kaiba had placed me on top of his waist; his right hand was on my cheek, gently caressing it as he had in my dream…His left was placed on my waist, slowly moving up and down.

"…This is what you want isn't it?" He asked. As I leaned into his hand I noticed a blush spread across his face, for once I was sure the heart beat I was hearing wasn't my own.

"K-Kaiba-Kun I…Um…" I stuttered as I watched his left hand move its way up my shirt; from the inside, he unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and then moved his hand slowly, but gently from my navel up to my chest, then again to my cheek. "I…"

He pulled my face close to his; our lips barely touching, when he stopped.

"Hm?" He asked. "…What is it you want?" I could tell by now he was continuing to tease me, the tone in his voice had changed from being somewhat concerned to a more…Seductive and tormenting tone.

Despite the fact I was a bit more than nervous about his tone I took a breath and calmly said.

"I thought we were going to cut the pretense…?"

His eyes widened as he heard the words I spoke, I saw a deep red blush appear over his face and felt a small pressure from where our waists touched; one that wasn't my own.

"…Congratulations, you excited me."

"K-Kaiba?!" I exclaimed.

He sat up quickly, bringing me with him; before I had realized what was going on his hands were on my wrists tightly, directing them to the bed. His lips were slammed against mine.

I closed my eyes and eagerly accepted the kiss I had dreamed about only a few hours before, he tasted as I had hoped he would…Just like his breath. It was only seconds before I felt his tongue completely and utterly penetrate my lips and dominate my mouth.

My eyes opened in surprise, but slowly closed as my hands gripped tightly at the sheets, I could feel my legs, which I had previously been balancing on, wrap tightly around his waist in an attempt to get closer to his body.

_H-His tongue…_

I lost my thoughts within the cloudiness of my mind as he broke the kiss we shared. He smirked again and leaned in towards my ear, I felt his steaming breath whisper.

"Shhh…" He whispered. "Trust me…Alright?" I shivered again, my heart could barely take the pressure that I was putting it through. As he continued to whisper in my ear, his hands moved from my wrists to my sides. I realized at that moment, that my body had gone completely limp…I was subjecting to him completely. Despite this…I knew the foreplay wasn't over and I was extremely over-joyed at that fact. I must have been captivated by his words and the situation at hand, as I hadn't realized

Kaiba had placed me on my back, my arms had involuntarily raised above my head. "…I'll take care of you."

I watched him, albeit in a daze, as he untwined my legs from his waist and placed them close to his sides…He stood above me, balancing himself on his knees, before long he leaned forward, over-top me and stared deep into my hazy eyes. He stared at me with what seemed like an unsatisfied thirst that was drying out his throat.

At first it seemed like he was unsure of what to do, as if he was having a hard time deciding if this was all a good idea in his mind…Or maybe he was thinking of other things…For some reason, I felt as if I knew what was worrying him…

"Kaiba…?" I asked in a somewhat groggy manner. I brought my hand to his cheek and pulled him closer to me, without hesitation, my arms wrapped around his neck and my face leaned into his hair. "…You…Won't hurt me…" I whispered.

I felt his body jerk forward, I knew, based on his reaction that I was thinking correctly. He leaned back and looked me in the eyes, my arms moved once again to above my head and I saw the familiar smirk he had been sporting all night appear on his face…And I knew that he would be fine…And that he would take care of me…Like he had said.

"Yami…The foreplay isn't over yet…" He muttered. He leaned in closer to my ear, and whispered. "…By the time I'm finished with your body, you'll be _begging _me…With every ounce of your being."

I felt his lips move to my neck and already my body was craving him…I couldn't help but move my hands to his waist and attempt to pull him towards me.

His breath became somewhat frantic, but he, like always, composed himself immediately after…Unfortunately, I knew he couldn't "compose" below his waist as I felt the same pressure I had felt before but with much more intensity. I knew at this time…Kaiba was fighting himself simply to make me beg for him.

He sat up on his arms again and looked deep into my eyes.

"…You're trying your hardest…Huh…?" He huffed; my hands continued to pull his waist towards mine, I saw a small pain in his eyes as the internal conflict I knew he was having raged within his mind…_"Do I give him want he wants? Or do I continue to tease him, as I want?"…_Kaiba was truly…In conflict…All this time.

_He wants…It too…I can see it…His eyes…_

His composure was regained again as he stood on his knees, he gripped my wrists and placed them above my head again; leaning over me once more.

"Even if I tell you to keep your hands here, you won't, will you?" He asked.

I looked at him and slowly shook my head, I could already tell my eyes were begging him, _pleading _with him to just give me what I wanted. It was insatiable it seemed…I wanted to see what he would do to me, how he would tease me and make me beg with everything I had…But my body was convinced that I already wanted to the point of no return. How could he _possibly _make me want him more?

He chuckled slightly, sighing as well.

"I didn't think I'd really need to _use _these one day…" He commented, lifting himself off of my body. I saw him move to the nightstand and reach into its open drawer. I closed my eyes, not knowing what his intentions were with whatever he had grabbed from the drawer. "…After all, they were for _security_ purposes…"

I felt a cold temperature on my wrists and heard the clicking of a lock.

My eyes opened in time to see Kaiba over-top me…Placing the chain in between the two bracelet-like rings around my wrists over top one of the bed's posts.

"Kaiba…What is…?" I began.

He moved to turn off the lamp that had been on, then returned to the position above me he had been in previously. He placed his hands on my sides, higher up to where my ribs were, slowly, he moved them down to my waist.

"Now you can't move your hands…" He whispered. "…I can do…Whatever I want with you, and you can only…" I noticed his breath escaped him. He paused for a moment. "…Enjoy it…"

I saw his eyes fade over slightly again, he closed them, shook his head from side to side, and then opened his eyes again…Smirking.

"…Are you ready to scream my name?"

My heart fell in my chest again, and all of the pleasure I had lost anticipating and wondering what Kaiba had been reaching for, returned with extreme force. My breath escaped my lips as I realized what he was planning on doing.

It was so…_Like _him…To do something like this.

"These really were too big for you…" He said as he easily removed the pajama pants I put on only, what felt like, moments before. I felt nothing between myself and the sheets, as I assumed…Kaiba wasted no time. "…It's a good thing…They would have been coming off anyway."

Just hearing his voice was enough for me, he was taunting me…In a way it felt as if he was demoralizing me with his voice…Despite this, I felt as if I enjoyed it…Hearing him taunt me with his voice…Asking me if it's something I wanted…Attempting to _force _me to say everything that he wants just as bad.  
I felt his lips on my navel to begin; slowly he was moving…Making me beg for even this, my fingers gripped at the chain he had placed around the bed's post in anticipation.

"K-Kaiba…" I moaned, I heard him chuckle again.

"I haven't done anything yet…Are you already begging me?" He waited for my answer, his lips just gently placed in the area right above where I was begging him to touch. "…Well?" I looked into his eyes, they looked…Almost sad, almost…Regrettable…

"K-Kaiba…Please…I…I-I can't…"

My random stuttering of jumbled words must have been enough for him to continue, as I felt myself become over-taken by a place that was hot and steamy…It wasn't long after that I felt his tongue swirl gently and slowly around me. He hands moved from my waist…His right rested itself at my base and his left moved to my chest.

_Was he…Is he…Monitoring…My…Heart rate…?_

I thought to myself as he continued.  
It would have been a smart thing to do in this predicament, after all…My heart had felt like it was going to explode. I closed my eyes, and bit my lower lip to try and keep the moans from escaping.  
My body shivered and shook beneath his touch.  
I focused more on his tongue, how it moved and swirled around me…Up…Down…It was hard for me to believe he had never done this before…As I continued to think about his tongue on me, my teeth let go of my lip; my breath escaped in loud and harsh moans.

…_I just…C-Can't hold it anymore…_

Kaiba must have felt my body's reaction, as almost immediately he stopped and removed his mouth from me. I looked at him, knowing my eyes were pleading with him to either continue…Or to do something else…Anything else…That would help relieve the pressure I had been feeling. He took his right hand and gently removed the small amount of saliva that had accumulated on his bottom lip. My body shivered as I wondered what else he could possibly do…I didn't think it was possible for me to want him more than I did previously, but now…The feeling, the pressure was utterly _unbearable_.

I watched him, slowly and seductively, he licked his pointer and middle finger.  
He leaned forward, so our waists were touching again…It was then I realized the pressure he was under too…It was near identical, if not more…To the pressure I had been feeling.

"…Yeah…" He whispered in my ear. "…It's hard for me too…You're not the…Only one…Just wanting release…."  
Hearing his voice, how raspy it was, how hot his breath was…I knew he wasn't simply saying it to say it. He wanted me, extremely, maybe even more than I had wanted him.

I thought for a moment.

"K-Kaiba…" I began. "Do you…Enjoy this…?" I huffed.

I saw him smirk again, his pointer and middle finger slowly began to move from my navel down. As it did, he moved over to my side. I gripped at the bed post again, knowing what he had planned to do.  
I looked up into his eyes, pleading for him to give me what I wanted; he looked at me in almost the same expression but it was an apologetic one.  
As I felt his fingers enter me, my body convulsed in pleasure. My breath, already escaping my lips in huffs, became raspy and erratic.

"…Yes…I enjoy…Watching you shiver and convulse in pleasure…It's almost…Unbearable to see…In a sexual way…" He laughed slightly. "…I'm fighting my own wants…And in a way needs now…In order to hear you moan and scream my name."

"K-Kai…Kaiba…I…" I began through my moans, I looked up to him and he was smiling…Not smirking…But smiling…Lovingly in a way. "I can't…I-I can't…" I felt water fall from my eyes, I couldn't imagine…How _he _would feel inside of me. "I can't…Take it…Anymore…P-Please…I'm…" I shivered again, my body continued to convulse as I felt his fingers move inside of me. I quickly pushed my face into his chest, inhaling his scent only made the unbearable pressure worse. I looked up from his chest, tears of pleasure falling slowly down my cheeks. "I'm…Begging you…S-Seto…"

His face flushed a bright red, I knew…Calling him by his first name…His _real _name…May have sent him over the edge…But I had been pleading with Kaiba-Kun all night…Saying "Kaiba" all night…I thought possibly, if I called him "Seto" he may finally give me what I wanted.

I felt his fingers slip out of me, as they did my body once again convulsed. He stood from the bed, my eyes couldn't help but focus on only his body as he removed the pajama bottoms he had been wearing; it was something I _had _been longing to see…

_Kaiba-Kun…Completely…Vulnerable in front of me…_

"Don't stare _too _much…" He joked. "I'll get self-conscious." Once again, he climbed over-top me. His eyes stared over me…Lusting for me...His right hand moved in-between my back and the bed; it slowly moved to my shoulder blade and he gently lifted me from the mattress.

Finally able to move my arms, I placed them around his neck and moved my face to the crook in-between his collarbone…My hands gently fell to his shoulder blades.

My fingers gripped at his skin.  
He held me closer, laying me down on the bed again; I felt him against me…My body shivered again as I his body molded to mine. He looked back, as if he was trying to situate himself properly.

As I felt him carefully push himself inside me, my back arched, and my fingers dug somewhat deep into his skin.  
He winced, but didn't let it bother him as he began to lean over me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck again, and felt his left hand move to support me fully; his right remained on my back.

I heard him swallow a lump within his throat, and felt his face move towards my ear.

"…Yami…Tell me…Please…" He whispered. "…_Please_…Tell me if it hurts…I'll stop…"

My heart fluttered in my chest.

I hadn't expected Kaiba to say something so loving towards me…But then…I hadn't expected any of this to happen…I took a deep breath and nodded softly, my body was still hot, waiting for him…At the moment, I couldn't have cared if it hurt…That thought hadn't even occurred to me…

I always thought that, if it was Kaiba…It wouldn't matter…And it wouldn't hurt simply because it was completely and utterly _wanted_.  
I felt his breath in my ear as he huffed and began moving…Began thrusting into me. I couldn't help but scream at the sharp pain that accompanied it; Kaiba jolted and immediately stopped. He was _shaking_.

"K-Kaiba…It's…It's OK…P-Please…" I begged. I felt him bury his face deeper into my neck.

The room was quiet for a short moment until I heard him whisper softly into my ear.

"…I-I'm…Sorry…"

I closed my eyes, and waited for his thrusts to begin again…It was foolish of me or rather us to think there would be _no _pain...My eyes tightened as I felt Kaiba thrust again, after a few more, it began to become pleasurable…Moans escaped from my lips as I realized this was how I imagined having sex with Kaiba would feel like.  
Feeling completely dominated…But…_Wanting _that complete domination…It was incredible, it was indescribable…The feeling of him inside me, the feeling of him completely _wanting _and even needing me…Even if it was only sexual.

_But…T-The best thing about this is…Kaiba…D-Doesn't just want me physically…He wants…_

I thought.

"Y-Yami…" I heard him moan into my ear. "…I can't…"  
I realized what he was about to say, and could immediately feel myself shoot to that same level…The level of not being able to hold back anymore…The level he had me reach at least twice tonight with his constant teasing…

As I felt his body convulse and his grip tighten on me, mine molded to his with the exact same sensation as I felt something that I never felt before. All of the pressure

Kaiba had built up in me released…All of the pressure that I had felt over the past days…I felt the liquid move slowly over my navel, I shook with pleasure…Kaiba did the same against me, his body slowly shaking as the liquid he had released inside me fall slowly out.  
I heard his breaths, they were heavy and the temperature was still extremely warm despite what had just happened. Before I could protest, he lifted himself off of me on his shaking arms and leaned against the wooden head board.

I could see small beads of sweat fall from his forehead as he moved to wear his pajama pants had been; I was grateful when he simply grabbed the boxers that he had been wearing before.

I still wanted to see everything of him, I didn't want him to change…To get dressed…I felt as if…I should have explored his body more, as he did mine. I noticed him reach over me and un-cuff the metal bracelets that had been placed on my wrists what seemed like hours before.

Sitting up, I took off the pajama top that Kaiba had given me off, and looked around for the pants he had removed from me.  
I heard a chuckle from him and felt his hand grab my wrist. He pulled me towards him his left hand wrapping around my waist, keeping me pinned to him. My waist was now in line with his, though he was clothed and I was completely nude…A deep red blush appeared over my face; before I could protest he slammed a passionate kiss onto my lips.

His right hand moved from my wrist to my jaw and he easily manipulated me into moving so our kiss deepened…His tongue wrestled with mine…Hazing over my mind again as he broke the kiss.  
Despite the release I had just received, I felt the pressure build up again as I imaged how his tongue felt on me…And how well he was able to make me beg.

"Was it as good as you imagined it would be?" Kaiba said slyly.

I couldn't think of anything to say…I thought it too crude to say it was better than _anything_ I had _ever_ imagined…Not just in my fantasies about Kaiba-Kun.

"…I don't want you to get dressed yet." He said simply, my cheeks reddening at his words. "I don't think I'm done satisfying you yet, after all..."  
He pointed to me; it was easily seen that I was already excited again…But after he kisses me like that…Is it really a surprise I want him again?

"I suppose it's my fault though…I wasn't good enough for you." He pouted.

"S-Shut up…You were…A-Amazing…OK?" I mumbled. "C-Can I get under the blankets now…?"

He chuckled and moved the blankets for me, I laid down next to him and scotched so I was as close as I could be.

"Does this hurt…?" I asked, as I placed my chin on his stomach, he shook his head no, and picked up the book he had been reading before I had come into the room, he placed it around his navel, so I would be able to see his face.  
A small silence ensued between us as I began to think about what had just happened between Kaiba and myself. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards his book. He had just turned the page with his right hand and then placed it on my head, as if he was trying to comfort me from something.

"Kaiba…?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"…" I was silent for a moment, I wasn't sure if asking the question I had in my mind was even relevant now. "…H-How…Do you feel about me?"  
I heard his breath leave his lungs. His hand was removed from my hand as it gently shut the book and placed it over on the end table. His actions made me nervous…As if I was in for a long conversation that I didn't want to hear.

"I feel…" He paused. "…So much for you."

A weight in my heart lifted, I felt my eyes get slightly watery as I realized I was so worried about rejection…At least from Kaiba-Kun that it brought me to the point of tears.

"But…Right now I…" Kaiba paused again, I turned my face towards him and looked into his eyes. There a significant amount of pain in his eyes, an amount of pain that I didn't think I could ever comprehend. "…It's just…Not a good time…For me to be in this type of relationship…"  
He said the words that I didn't want to hear, I couldn't really bare to look at him…I was worried…That the pain he had was just a ruse to fool me…Despite this, I knew if I remained quiet, Kaiba would keep hurting…

"…What does this mean for us?" I asked, knowing the answer would be something that I didn't want to hear, but…For some reason I was alright to hear it…As I knew Kaiba-Kun more than likely didn't want to answer it in the way he was going to.  
There was a very long pause as I waited for Kaiba's answer, becoming impatient, I turned to look at him again…His eyes were very watery, almost to the point of crying…When he realized I was looking at him again, he quickly turned to the side and wiped the water from his eyes.  
I sat up, and grabbed a hold of his chin lightly; I moved his face to look at me, though I couldn't make his eyes look at me. I could still see that his eyes were extremely watery…Despite the fact that he wiped away the water…It looked as if he hadn't even touched them.

"Kaiba…Are you OK?"

His face twisted in pain again.

"…I…Don't know…" He admitted as he bowed his head, I watched him, not knowing what to do…I saw his back move up and down calmly as he attempted to regain his composure.

When he brought his back up, he looked at me, his eyes still somewhat watery, but his face was more composed. I blushed as I realized he was looking me up and down again as he had done earlier that night.  
His right hand held onto my cheek and gently pulled me towards him, moving my body as he pleased so I was now straddling him…I could feel a small pressure beneath me.

"K-Kaiba…What are you…?" I began to protest as I felt his hands move to my back. He pulled me closer and began kissing along my collarbone and up towards my ear.

"This…Makes me feel better…" He began. "I can just…Forget with you…" His right hand moved down towards my lower back and without a warning, I felt his fingers enter me once again; his left hand pulled me towards him.

"K-Kaiba…S-Stop…" I muttered, somewhat angrily. I felt his lips near the lobe of my ear; his tongue gently moved along its ridge. As I began to think about what his tongue was capable of I felt my body go limp again as I gave control to man holding me.

"Do you _really _want me to stop?" He asked.

I mumbled, but slowly shook my head no as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I allowed him to do what he wanted for a little, the sound of my breaths and moans filling his bedroom.

"Mm…" I closed my eyes tightly, bringing my hand to his cheek. "…S-Seto…"

I heard his heart skip a beat and his breath get caught within his throat; the pressure below me increased as I said his name…It was almost as if that was his spell…If I said his name he'd do anything for me…Anything I'd wanted.

"…What do you want me to do?" He asked.

I could very well answer…With my mouth being preoccupied by the loud and harsh huffs of my breath, I gripped again at his face…Moving my thumb towards his mouth. He chuckled slightly, removing his fingers from my body.

"I'm happy you're honest…Yami…It makes me much easier for me to satisfy you."

Before I realized it and what seemed like in a few seconds, his head was between my legs again, he had me sitting up this time…Leaning against the wooden head frame. His left hand was once again on my chest, while his right was on my waist. I leaned my head back, completely enthralled in the feeling of his tongue swirl and move around me. My eyes closed, and I felt Kaiba's hand grab my chin and direct it down.

…_I-Is it…OK…To watch him…I-I can't..._

I began to think as I opened my eyes, his eyes were closed…I expected to see the face of someone completely hating the position they were in…However, as Kaiba often did…He surprised me by looking as if he _enjoyed _it.  
As I continued to watch, his eyes opened and looked up towards me; almost immediately I felt by body jolt and convulse in pleasure. My hands gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white…I could feel a small smile appear on his lips as he continued to pleasure me.

My body continued to shake as I felt him gently suck…After a few minutes more he removed his head between my legs and immediately grabbed me, forcing my lips to his. He pulled me on top of him as he continued to dominate my lips with his tongue.

Despite what he had just done…His breath still tasted the same as it had before…  
He broke the kiss and looked at me, large huffs escaping his lips…The same look of pain appeared again within them…I couldn't bear to see it.

"…Kaiba…" I began, breathing heavy myself. "…Are you OK?"

He smiled to himself and somewhat chuckled, I noticed he had moved his hands to his waist and carefully removed himself from the boxers he wore.

"…Y-Yami…I…Need you…" I felt his hand on my cheek as I swallowed a large lump in my throat. As he continued, he placed his hands on my waist…Gently moving me back and forth in an attempt to relieve himself of all the pressure he was undoubtedly feeling. "…I…I'm…Begging you, this time…P-Please…"  
My chest could barely contain my heart as it beat furiously within my chest.

"K-Kaiba I don't know…How to…I-I…W-What if I do it bad and…"

"…Y-You won't…I can…Do it from this angle I'm just…Looking for…Y-Your permission…" He huffed. "I'm sorry…I-I know…You're probably sore I…B-But I can't…Help it…I…"  
I placed my hand over his mouth.

…_Kaiba-Kun…He's…Worried about me…Even in the state he's in…Even though he's so full of lust…That he could easily over-power me…He asked…If it was alright…_

I moved closer to his face and passionately kissed his lips, I felt his tongue enter my lips and his chest mold to mine. His right hand slowly move down my back, I could feel the wetness of the saliva he had placed on his fingers as he entered me again with them, my body shook once more; breaking the kiss we had shared for a brief moment. He kissed me again, forcing his tongue into my mouth once more as he sat upwards…I felt his hands move towards me and carefully lift me into the air.

His tongue kept me from realizing what he was doing next as my mind filled with thoughts of exactly how talented _he _was…It wasn't just his tongue…It was _him _entirely…

As I felt him enter me, I heard a long awaited breath escape his lips.

"A-Ah…"

As I felt him thrusting inside me, I did my best to remain semi-conscious, despite the fact that I was moaning myself…I wanted to hear his breaths and his moans this time…I knew the first time…He was too worried about me to fully release, to fully enjoy the sex we had been having…But I thought this time…I'd be able to hear him completely because he wasn't holding back.

"Ugh…Ya…" He began.

I could tell that he didn't notice that I was intentionally listening in on his moans. He was too in tuned to his own motions, making sure they were rhythmic and in sync.

…_He tries so hard…_

"Yami…" I gripped a hold of his body as I felt him begin to shake. "I can't…C-Can't hold it…" His grip on me tightened as he pulled me closer to him…I felt his tongue on my collarbone and his steaming breath all around my neck…The pressure Kaiba had just relieved returned and on his last thrusts into my body, I felt the liquid inside of me shoot out with a tremendous pressure as I felt Kaiba do the same within me.

"Seto…!" I moaned, I felt his body jolt.

"A-Ah…Ah…" He breathed in and let out several more moans as his body continued to convulse against mine. I felt a smile on my collarbone. "…Ah…Y-Yami…Y-You made me cum twice, you know…?"

My body tensed at Kaiba's statement, it still surprised me that he could be so…Lewd…But more so brutally honest.

"I…Hit your spot didn't I…?" He asked, whispering within my ear.

I could feel my cheeks get extremely hot…I wasn't sure what he had meant by that, but I assumed it was something that would have embarrassed me regardless.

"W-What do you mean? My…S-Spot?"

I felt him smirk.

"…It's a spot…That people have, it's _extremely _pleasurable for them to be touched there. Those last thrusts, I hit it didn't I?"

"Mmm…" I ignored him, simply because I knew he knew he was right and that he didn't need me inflating his ego any more than it already was. I squirmed until he had let me go and in embarrassment crawled underneath the covers that had been severely messed up due to the night's events. "…Kaiba…Will you lay down with me?" I asked.

He chuckled and he pulled back the covers I had been "wearing"; I watched as he crawled underneath them, and placed his chin on my stomach as I had done to him earlier.

"Do you need satisfied again Yami?" He asked seductively. "I'll do it for you."  
I placed my hands in his hair and pouted.

"K-Kaiba we just…Had sex…For the second time tonight…A-And you've already made me…C-Cum…Three times tonight…"

His eyes glanced down towards my navel and began drawing circles on my stomach, I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on, though the pressure I had felt all the other times was gone.

"…I don't want to see you leave." He mumbled.

My cheeks flared a bright red at his brutal honesty again…I couldn't imagine that it was possible for anyone, let alone Kaiba to be so honest about…Emotions…I understood the lewdness…But being emotional was something everyone believes Kaiba _lacks_.

"I would…_Constantly_…Satisfy you, if you stayed…Yami…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat…The look of pain returned to his eyes; I began to wonder what exactly could be worrying him…Or rather scaring him…To the point where he would be _this _honest.

"…Kaiba…I don't understand…" I admitted. "…I-I…Don't understand exactly what you're saying…"

A small pause occurred between us.  
I noticed him continue to draw circles on my stomach.

"…Would you wait for me?" He asked. "No matter how long it takes…?"

Kaiba's eyes were now deadlocked with mine, I couldn't help but look at him confusingly; he wasn't making any sense to me. Or at least, it seemed that way. He paused for another moment.

"Yami…I can't put aside the company…I-I can but…Not _now_…There are _so _many things I want to do while this company is mine…Because…After I die…This company will no longer be around…I've already made that decision…But…" He paused again and looked towards my navel; obviously nervous about what he was about to tell me.

"…When we were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, there was a promise I made to Mokuba, or rather a project he and I invented together that I…_Need _to fulfill before anything else…Unfortunately, a lot of planning goes into this one project and I can't drop everything specifically _for _it…But Yami…" He looked me in the eye again. "…Would you wait until this project is done…For me?"

I still didn't completely understand all that Kaiba was explaining, however…I understood that he didn't want me to leave him…He wanted me to stay with him. When he said "wait for me", I didn't understand it all…But I'd...Wait forever for him…

"Kaiba…I still…Don't fully understand…" I began. "But…I do understand that…Y-You don't want me to leave, and I know…The company takes up a lot of your time…I…I'll wait for you, Kaiba. I still don't really know exactly what you mean by that but…I know that I always want to be beside you…"

He smiled and brought his hand to me cheek, gently he moved his thumb in circles before moving it around my mouth…I saw his smile turn into a smirk and immediately knew what he was thinking; I quickly grabbed his wrist and placed it back on my stomach before he could convince me that I needed his body again.

"…Awh…Are you all worn out?" He pouted.

"K-Kaiba…Y-You're a _really _sex-obsessed guy, aren't you?"

For the first time, I heard him laugh; a small blush spread across my cheeks. He brought his hand back up to my cheek and gently caressed it. I saw a genuine smile spread across his cheeks.

"…Maybe…" He admitted as his smile turned quickly to a smirk. "…But…I'll need to give you something, so you'll wait for me...So…In return…I'll satisfy you whenever you want, OK?"

As he became brutally honest again my small blush turned into one that had spread across my cheeks in a deep red color. I saw his smirk grow, as he moved his left hand up towards my chest; while his right remained on my waist.

"How about now?" He joked. "What would you like me to do?" He slowly moved his mouth below my navel, as he spoke again I felt how hot his breath was…I was beginning to think he was _always _turned on. "I'll do _anything _you want." He began kissing below my navel; slowly moving down…I began to feel the pressure build up again.

"K-Kaiba…Stop…" I gently grabbed his chin in my hands and lifted his face towards mine. I could feel my lip quiver under nervousness. "…I do…Want you to do something for me…"

"…Oh? What is it?" He smirked again as I let go of his cheeks.

"I…Want you to kiss me…B-But not…S-Sexually, just…" I paused for a moment. "I-I mean it's not like I don't _like _you kissing me sexually I just…I…" I could hear him chuckle as he listened to me struggle, he moved his body upwards so our lips were only a few inches apart. With his head in his hands he mumbled.

"…It's good that you don't ever ask me to do anything to you by way of mouth…" He said simply. "If you did, we might have never even _had _sex tonight."  
I looked away, a deep red blush appearing on my face. I felt his hand on my chin and without direction, I began to turn my head towards him…As I did, my lips met with Kaiba's.

Within a few seconds the kiss was over and I looked at Kaiba in confusion…Expecting him to pounce on me and shove his tongue down my throat. He simply looked at me and smiled the genuine smile I had seen on his face only minutes before…

"I told you to trust me…Remember?"


	6. Final Chapter

**I want to give everyone a head's up here, so that you are not confused.  
This final chapter is written a bit differently than the past chapters have been written in.  
(This is due to the fact that the final chapter happens in the future...It will make much more sense throughout the chapter.)**

**With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this FanFic. :]  
I have a few more that I'm writing currently...But I'm not sure if they will uploaded any time soon, my final college term is coming up so I'm not exactly sure how much time I'll be able to put towards writing. _**

* * *

_I didn't really know what Kaiba had been talking about at the time…When he had said "Would you wait for me?"…It's funny now, as I look back on it…I think I can understand more about what he'd meant._

"Yami! Come _on_, we're going to be late!"

"I know, Yugi! I'll be down in a minute!" I said, leaning towards the stairway.

I looked into the mirror and examined the outfit that I had picked out for today one last time..  
A white tank top hoodie that went a little below my navel, the small hood in the back…Was pretty much useless aside from decoration only…But, Kaiba had sewn the KC logo onto the "hoodies" pocket in blue.  
A pair of dark purple jeans that Kaiba had brought back from America for me and a simple black belt, to keep them up…As they were a little bigger on me.

"_Yami! _Do you _really _want to make Kaiba wait?" Yugi yelled once more up the stairway.

I laughed slightly, and put the finishing touches on my outfit; a belt identical to Yugi's that held my deck safely onto my waist. I looked over myself one more time and admired how well the light clothing reflected off of my tan, Egyptian, skin.

…Or so, Kaiba-Kun had said before. I never really understood fashion or how colors clashed and mixed, but Kaiba seemed to understand it pretty well, so usually, I tended to listen to him.

"OK, Yugi, I'm coming!" I said as I began running down the stairs, just as I had thought, he was waiting by the front door to the game shop. Excited, I asked: "So, how do I look?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "…Kaiba-Kun will be _drooling _over you, but he won't get a _chance _to if we miss the opening, so let's go! You're going to miss out on your surprise you know…"

As Yugi mentioned my surprise, I quickly jolted. I had completely forgotten about the surprise that Kaiba had been planning. He didn't tell me much about it, other than it's something he's been planning for a very long time.

I ran to where Yugi was and we left the shop quickly; running in the direction of Kaiba Corp.

_It's been about ten years since Kaiba-Kun first told me that…I-It's hard to believe it's been ten years but…A lot has happened…  
There were many tournaments, Battle City and the rest…Kaiba hosted a few of them. Despite being so busy, he was able to keep his…Erm…"Promise"…To me…It was somewhat of a pain, I mean…He really was much more perverted than I had previously thought…All of his charm went out the window after that night we shared.  
_

_But still, I really would trade him for anything in the world…  
After all the chaos was over and after all of the duels we faced…I was finally able to find out about my past…And even a little bit of Kaiba's…I found out, that I was pharaoh and __Kaiba-Kun's ancestor was a Priest who looked over me very carefully…They were also cousins._

_It bothered me at first…But…I have a feeling that the Priest and the Pharaoh shared a bit more than the normal relationship…B-But maybe I'm just basing that off of Kaiba's and I's situation.  
_

_Once I learned about my past, I had a choice to make…  
I could have dueled Yugi, to prove that he no longer needed me, and then returned to Egypt to finally rest in peace…  
Or…  
To stay here…With Kaiba-Kun and everyone else…It didn't take me long to decide what I wanted…After all, Yugi no longer needed me…But Kaiba…Kaiba needed me here, so I stayed.  
_

_He's been asking me if he can "satisfy" me ever since._

"Yami! W-Wait up! Kaiba-Kun gave you longer legs you know!" Yugi said, attempting to catch up to me.

I stopped, and waited for him…As he caught up he stopped to catch his breath.

I smiled widely.

_It's hard to believe…But I have my own body now, it ages and everything!  
Kaiba Corp.'s technology has really come a long way…But…That was a few years ago.  
_

_After Kaiba took the step to make me my own body, it was kind of obvious that we were connected somehow…Plus…Yugi was beginning to get suspicious when he would be in pain the next morning…To be honest, I always felt a little guilty.  
_

_Yugi was a bit angry with us after we admitted…Nearly everything we did…Let's just say Yugi believes his body is still a virgin…M-Maybe one day I'll tell him otherwise…_

I patted him on the back gently.

_I think somewhere deep down though…He knows the truth.  
I don't think it helped any, but Kaiba-Kun had assured him his body wasn't harmed "too much"…_

"Come on Yugi, we'll be late!" I urged.

Yugi shook his head, but laughed slightly.

"Alright…Let's get going. I-I guess Kaiba-Kun would be pretty angry if I made you late, huh?"

I nervously laughed…Half because I knew Yugi intended it as a joke, though…Kaiba would probably be more than angry…Especially with what today _is_.

_It took a little while for everyone to get used to the idea of Kaiba and me together…  
Well…Maybe not as long as that sounds…Joey and Tristan had teased him about it though. Kaiba didn't really enjoy that, but…Soon he lightened up the idea of actually being friends with everyone.  
_

_He especially enjoys creeping Joey and Tristan out by being very…Um…Open…About our relationship…  
_

_But I don't mind…Too much as Kaiba always knows when to stop.  
_

_Since then, it's easier for Kaiba to be himself around Yugi and his friends…Though…Sometimes that means I need to deal with his advances more than usual.  
It's still a little odd for people to see Yugi and myself side by side, though._

I felt an extreme amount of excitement as the Kaiba Corporation building was within my sight.  
Because of how important today is…Kaiba had told me that he needed a month to himself, just so he could get everything ready and make sure everything was absolutely _perfect_.

…I haven't seen Kaiba-Kun in a month…I knew the first thing he would want to do when he saw me…And…It's crossed my mind many times over the past month…The feeling of him touching me and more…

I was hoping Kaiba could control himself…Though I wasn't very confident in his self-control…Then again…I wasn't very confident in _my _self-control either.

_Now, Kaiba is unveiling what he was talking about ten years ago, the promise he and Mokuba had made.  
_

_I asked Kaiba-Kun not too tell me too much…And he didn't…Unfortunately, he told the media...And I found out about it anyways.  
_

_But, Kaiba had said that he has another surprise for me, to make up for everything. I can't wait to see what it is!_

Finally, we were at the stairs to the Kaiba Corporation…

I looked around for Kaiba, wondering where he might have been. In all honesty, I couldn't contain all the excitement I was feeling…Or the pressure for that matter…

Ever since the night we had spent together, we had tried to meet at least three times a week so we didn't have the same problem that occurred after that night…

_We had stayed up all night having sex…Because of this…Kaiba-Kun was "late" to work the next morning and a lot of projects got delayed and pushed back.  
_

_It stressed him out to the point where I needed to sneak out of the Game Shop every night after Yugi fell asleep, simply so he could "satisfy" me.  
_

_He says pleasuring me made him less stressed…But we always ended up having sex afterwards, so I have a feeling it wasn't my relief that helped his stress. Regardless…I didn't mind, because I was able to spend time with him every night…  
_

_The hardest part was leaving before morning…Kaiba never enjoyed that.  
_

_I feel like that was a major reason as to why Kaiba-Kun worked so hard to create my own body._

"Mokuba!" I said as my eyes spotted Kaiba's brother at the top of the steps. He turned towards me and smiled; quickly running towards me.

"Yami! You're here!" He said. "Seto is waiting for you, but, we need to hurry, the ceremony is about to start soon and I know he had said he wanted to see you before it started. Something about a surprise…?"

A deep red blush appeared over my cheeks.

"Seto is this way, follow me, OK? There are a lot of people so be sure to stay close." Mokuba ran off quickly, I turned to Yugi, and he simply waved. "Go and catch up with him, I'll meet you afterwards, OK?"

I nodded and quickly caught up to Mokuba before he had gotten too far ahead.  
As I followed Mokuba through the crowd, I look around; trying to see if I could find Kaiba before Mokuba had pointed him out. I looked ahead and saw Mokuba was waiting for me to catch up again; as I did, Mokuba smiled and pointed to where his brother was.

"My brother is up in his office, the…" He looked at the watch on his wrist. "…The opening ceremony will start in about an hour…Seto needs to be down here ten minutes before it starts…So at 2:50 PM, could you pass the message onto him?" He said as he began to walk off in the direction we had come. "I have to take care of some other things before my brother makes an appearance."

I only nodded to Mokuba in response as I looked up towards the Kaiba Corp. building. I could feel my heart beat loudly within my chest as I thought about the anticipation of seeing Kaiba-Kun again.

Despite the fact I was already out of breath, I continued to run towards Kaiba's office.

_Kaiba and I are still a secret in some terms. Yugi and Mokuba know about us…Joey, Tristan, and Tea do as well…But as for the rest of the world…It's a secret. Kaiba says it's for the best, and I understand.  
It hurts a little though…_

It didn't take me long to reach the large double wooden doors that I had seen so many times within these ten years…I didn't hesitate…Knowing that he was so close to me…

The doors opened in front of me, I pushed them to the side…Seconds later, I saw him…He was standing, with his back to me…In the purple trench-coat outfit that I had rarely seen him in.

I began to speak, but my voice caught inside my throat.

All I could do was breathe in deeply, the scent that filled the room…_His _scent.

I couldn't take the pressure or the unbearable need for him to touch me anymore…It had been a month since I've seen him…Since I've touched him…Since I've _kissed _him…Without thinking I ran towards him…He must have heard my footsteps on the wooden floor, as I saw his body perk up as I ran towards him. He began to turn around I slammed hard into him, my arms wrapped around his waist tightly; refusing to let him go.

"Kaiba…! Kaiba…Kaiba…" I couldn't help but say his name over and over, I could feel tears form in my eyes as he grabbed my chin and tilted my face towards his. I saw his smile and almost immediately he leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

"Yami…Calm down, it's OK. I'm not going anywhere." He assured. "Why are you crying?" He asked; taking his hand and wiping the tears from face. "Do you need to be _satisfied _that much?"

I couldn't even think of a response to him right now, considering how, technically, he was right…The pressure below my waist was something that I had been wanting him to relieve ever since he left…But…At the same time I had missed him to the point where _it _was unbearable…Just not being able to see his face physically in front of me.

I felt his hands on my wrists as he unlatched them from behind his waist, he smiled before placing his cheek against mine. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"…I missed you…So much." He whispered.

I could feel how hot his breath was and I smiled slightly.

"I missed you too…Seto."

His grip on me tightened and his breath grew even hotter, I felt his nose move to the crook of my neck, through gritted teeth I heard him ask…

"H-How much…Time do we have…?" He looked at the clock, it read 2:05 PM…I saw him mess around with the watch that was around his wrist; he had set a timer. He smirked and asked with a huffed breath. "…We have 40 minutes…Will you be angry if we skip the foreplay?"

* * *

Within minutes he was already inside of me, thrusting into me from behind…

"Mm…" I gripped at the edges of his desk as I felt his tongue along the back of my neck. "K-Kai..." The pressure of his hand as he gripped me, and slowly moved his hand up and down in sync with his thrusts was nearly making me explode…  
I couldn't think…My mind was a complete and utter haze…It made me wonder how exactly Kaiba was able to function during sex…If he had felt this haziness too...

"Yami…" He moaned quietly, I felt him put more pressure onto my back, arching it so he could get deeper within me. My body shook as I realized what he was attempting to do, the spot that he had talked about ten years ago…He was trying to hit it again…After all…He knew…After the many countless times that we've had sex…Whenever he _hits _that spot, I can't control myself. "…Put your hand over your mouth…People are outside…OK?" He said through huffed breaths.

I couldn't even do _that_…All I had been thinking about at the time was release…After a month of not being able to touch him, not being able to feel him, he was finally inside of me again…I didn't want to hinder it…I wanted to increase the experience…Without thinking, I began to push back against him, as I did I felt the spot he was trying to hit explode with pleasure.

I felt his body jerk against mine…Knowing it was more pleasure for him as well; I began to sync my hips movements with his. His grip on me tightened with every thrust and I could tell he was nearly reaching climax…

"K-Kaiba…" I moaned as he hit my spot gently, I shivered involuntarily. "…P-Please…" I begged.

I heard his breath, somehow I knew he had been smirking. He moved out slowly, and gently pushed slowly back in, each time, my body shivered uncontrollably.  
I felt his left hand move over my mouth as his breathing quickened, my heart felt as if it was going to fall out of my chest anticipating his final thrust…  
It was always the best of them…Ten years ago…I thought he was good…But I realized that he was only a novice, just like I was…Now…He knew my body better than I did…He knew what turned me on and what would get me begging for him…I closed my eyes tightly, and placed my hand over his.

"Mmm…!" I felt tears slowly fall down my cheeks as my body shook uncontrollably with pleasure, I hadn't noticed at the time…But as Kaiba removed his hand I saw a small bite mark that I had caused…I felt liquid pour from me, as Kaiba gently and carefully removed himself from me.

Without his support my knees wobbled weakly, Kaiba must have noticed I was falling, as he placed his hands underneath my arms and carefully lifted me up, placing me on his lap.

I opened my eyes reluctantly…As I saw that he was sitting on his…Now completely unorganized…Desk…I closed them again.

"…Yami…The timer is almost up…We need to go…" He chuckled. "Mokuba will be angry with me if I miss that time limit you know, do you want me to get yelled at?"  
I shook my head no, and allowed him to help me to my feet as I opened my eyes. I rubbed the sleepiness out of them and began to get dressed.

"…I really wish…You didn't have to get dressed…" He muttered as he jokingly poked my body in places. "You look so much better naked, after all."  
I ignored his advances…But secretly smiled at the fact that he was still next to me. It was something I never got tired of, even if I had come off that way to him…I know he enjoyed it, and he knew I enjoyed _attempting _to ignore him. The only negative part of this little game we had invented was that it inflated his ego to a much bigger proportion.

"You know this wasn't your _real _surprise, right?" He asked as I finished getting dressed. "I still have something very big planned for the two of us."

"…W-What?"

"I said I still have something very big planned for us. I suppose this little bit was a _little _bit of a surprise, but…I couldn't plan it out because I wasn't sure how much time we had." He glanced at his watch and cleared the timer. "…The quicker we get down there though, the quicker you'll get your _real _surprise."

_In my head…I had hoped that my surprise was something along the lines of him admitting that he was at least in a relationship to the public…  
I knew it wouldn't stop people, mainly girls, from hitting on him…But I thought there was a possibility that it could make me feel a little bit more…At ease…With when he needed to go on long trips…_

I followed him eagerly to the front of the building, the lobby, where I had met the receptionist ten years ago…Mokuba was waiting for us near the front door; he smiled when he saw his brother, but also gave him a stern look.

Kaiba placed a hand in Mokuba's hair and ruffled it back and forth. I noticed Mokuba get slightly angry with his brother while he explained how Kaiba was a few minutes late.

"Come on Seto, we need to hurry...Can you make sure the mic in your coat is working? We would have been able to do this earlier but you were late after all…"  
As Mokuba walked outside of the building; he continued to talk, Kaiba looks towards me and smiled. He pointed in the direction of Mokuba.

"I think I need to follow the big guy now." He joked. "I'll see you in a bit…There's a place for you right in front, just show security the card I gave you and they'll direct you to where to stand."

I nodded and watched as Kaiba had walked through the large sliding doors that led to the crowds of people outside. I sighed, and took a deep breath as I took the steps outside.  
I glanced around for a security guard, when I found one I showed him the pass Kaiba had given me.

_I don't…Exactly know what Kaiba and I will be like in the next 3 years…Let alone the next 10…  
But then again…If someone would have told me I'd be standing here now, in a relationship with a guy I used to…Stalk…I wouldn't have believed it.  
_

_It would interesting if one day…Kaiba proposed to me…But, I knew I was asking too much of him with that.  
After all, Kaiba didn't seem like the type of guy who would settle down easily._

The guard led me to a place in the direct front, I looked up on the banner that was hanging above the small platform…It read "Grand Opening – Kaiba Land".  
I smiled. It was nice to know that his, and Mokuba's dream was finally becoming reality.

I heard the crowd roar with excitement, I looked to my right and saw Kaiba walking towards the stage with Mokuba at his heels. Their microphones were off, so I couldn't hear what they were talking about…But Kaiba had a deep red blush across his cheeks and he looked somewhat nervous and worried.

As they reached the stage, Mokuba seemed to help Kaiba with a button that was placed inside his coat.

"…OK…" I heard over the speakers. "…So…"

Kaiba placed his hands together.

"…Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of Kaiba Corporations new amusement park: Kaiba Land…" He began speaking more about the project, I was too busy staring at him to really pay attention the whole time. I tuned in again as he explained how long this project had been in production. "…Kaiba Land has been in the _planning _stages ever I was ten years old…And my brother was seven…It was a dream that we both had after our step-father had adopted us. It was…A promise…To each other in a way…" He paused, clearing his throat before he continued. "…So, it took about 26 years…But…We've finally created something that, not only we can be proud of, but that the whole community can be proud of…"

As the groups of people applauded, he smiled in embarrassment. He paused again…I saw his hand go into his coat and fiddle around with something I couldn't see.

"...Before we officially open Kaiba Land…There is something else that is…Somewhat related to the Kaiba Corporation that I would like to share with all of you." I saw him swallow, what I assumed, was a very large lump in his throat. "You see…I've been keeping a secret from the public for a…_Very _long time..."

My heart thumped within my chest.

"There's…Someone that I've been seeing…Someone who…I've known for a very long time and…I was always afraid to make my relationship with this person public…"

I saw his eyes meet with mine, he carefully looks away, returning his gaze to the crowds around me.  
He nodded to Mokuba and Mokuba smiled widely. I stared in shock at what Kaiba was about to do…Or rather, what he had already done…As there was no going back now.

I began to step forward, my body not exactly listening to my mind…I could feel the crowd's stares as I walked towards the small metal platform that Kaiba had been standing on.

As I reached the edge of the platform, my feet refused to move…Just as I had been when I entered his bedroom ten years ago…My legs seemed paralyzed.

A hand outstretched to me, I grabbed a hold of it gently, and almost effortlessly I was up on the platform, with Kaiba standing next to me; our bodies somewhat turned towards each other…My hand in his. He paused for a moment and looked towards me. The genuine smile I had seen so many times was spread across his cheeks.

He continued to hold onto my hand as he said calmly.

"You know…Yami…That it's been a long time…" He paused for a moment, I saw him reach back into his coat; his hand remained within his pocket as he continued. "…Ten years ago, I asked you if you'd wait for me…Do you remember?"

I could hear the gasps in the crowd and my attention was quickly drawn to them. My lips quivered as I a struggled to swallow a large lump within my throat.

"…Yami…" Kaiba whispered, my attention was brought back to him. "…Trust me…"

My eyes widened as I began to open my mouth; my voice refused to come out and I couldn't think of a way to answer him…So I simply nodded nervously and waited for him to continue.  
I noticed his hand moved around in his pocket a little, as if he was shaking, before he pulled out a small black box…My eyes continued to widen as I watched Kaiba bend down on one knee.

I felt my breath escape my lips, before he could speak I managed to say:

"K-Kaiba…A-Are you…I mean…I…" I knew only he could hear me over all of the gasps and whispers of the crowd. "…I-I…"

He smiled at me again, his thumb gently drew circles on my hand…It was odd in a way…But the simple gesture calmed me to the point where I could at least breathe again.  
He kept the box closed as he began to speak again, though his eyes never left mine.

"Yami, you remember how…I joked with you, saying how you had been a stalker?"

My heart thumped within my chest again, I had nearly…Forgotten about the whole incident…Regardless, I nodded my head yes and let the breath I had been holding in release from my lips.

"…Yami…" He began. He brought the small black box in-between us, my eyes seemed to water as he continued. "…Will you marry me?"

I watched as the small box opened in his hand. Inside it…Was a silver ring, obviously custom made as it looked like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with sapphire stones placed where the eyes would have been.

I couldn't find the words to describe the range of emotions I was feeling…Kaiba was in front of me, on one knee…With a ring in his hand, asking me to marry him.  
Tears fell slowly down my cheeks as I smiled and fell to my knees slowly onto the metal platform.

Kaiba's face was now on the same level as mine; if not a little higher…  
Without thinking, I simply wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his right arm wrap around my waist…He tightened his grip on me and whispered softly.

"Is that a yes?"

I simply nodded as my grip on him tightened. More tears had fallen down my cheeks and onto the jacket he had been wearing. He gently placed a small kiss onto my cheek…As I opened my eyes again to look at him I saw the feint sign of tears on his cheeks, I brought my hand to his face and gently wiped them away.

I smiled again and nodded once more, whispering into his ear and the microphone as well…

"…Yes, Seto…_It will always be…A Yes…_"


End file.
